


Dreaming Time

by Softanonimagines (Softanon)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Uta no Prince-sama, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 25,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softanon/pseuds/Softanonimagines
Summary: These are my completed works from Tumblr. It’s reader inserts with various characters along with a few headcanons sprinkled in. Some are NSFW. Please check the chapter titles for any specific character that you are looking for. Requests are open!





	1. Request: Fling Posse taking care of Sick!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for Fling Posse to take care of a sick reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Fling Posse? Is it Reader/bad home remedies? Who knows.

“She’s not being cute. “  
Dice turns his head incredulously towards Ramuda who wrinkles his nose at the sight of your dishevelled hair and worn pyjamas. “She’s sick. Plus, I think she’s cute with her red cheeks. “

You proceed to let out a series of rattling coughs that seem to shake the walls.

Silence fills the room.

Dice rushes up from his perch on the side of the bed, nearly tumbling over in his haste to get to the door and in a panicked voice says  
“ I’m going to go get Gentaro.”

Ramuda scoffs before tugging on a face mask.

***

Gentaro is cooking for you. 

Okayu, Grated daikon and honey, umeboshi dissolved in tea; all traditional remedies designed to fight off your cold. The dishes appear at your bedside like magic. You doze off and another dish is there.  
He never seems to stay though. He comes in to look at you and then seems to rush out before coming back with another drink or meal for you.

You finally catch him and whisper to him to come closer to you. You wonder if he dotes on you because the memory of his sick friend still lingers in the forefront of his mind. You reach out to squeeze his hand. His hand rests limp and cool in your over heated fingers but it warms up as he entangles his fingers around yours.

***

 

You wake up to see the clock blaring in bright red numbers “3:27 am.” Your skin prickles and you shift to escape the cool touch. You look down to see your pyjama shirt open with Ramuda perched at your bedside.  
“Stay still, Onee-San.” He rasps as his hands methodically wring out the cloth,  
wipe you down and dampen it again. He’s careful to make sure that no water spills on the bed.

“..Sorry.” You whisper, your throat hurts too much to get more out. He glances up at you before muttering “ You’re already not cute. Should we add smelly to the list? Stupid Dice tied an onion to you while you slept as Gentarou told him that it would absorb the bacteria and virus.” You try to laugh but nothing but a hoarse rasp comes out.

He presses a latex covered finger to your lips.

His eyes gleam in the dim moonlight.

There’s no glittery pretence when Ramuda is like this.

“Open your mouth.” He says as he pulls his finger away. A handful of pills are dropped in and he gently holds a glass of water to your mouth so you can swallow them down.  
He adjusts his face mask so that his nose and mouth are fully covered before pressing a kiss to your lips.

He slowly buttons your shirt back up, dragging his gloved hands against your skin. Before he does the last button at your neck, he presses a lingering kiss to your exposed throat and even through the mask, you can feel the heat of his lips like a brand.

“I have some sketching to do, Onee-san! I’ll come visit you in the morning ✿.”

***

Dice has been told to stay out of the room as Gentaro and Ramuda both suspected that he would eat the food that was left for you. You feel marginally better and decide to go shower. The apartment is void of sound and you assume that everyone has left to go back to their respective homes. A pang of loneliness strikes you as you trudge to the bathroom. You go to shower and come back to see Dice sprawled out on the bed.

You reach over to guide him so he will get off as you’re worried about him getting sick. He lets out a laugh before telling you that he never gets sick. He tugs you into his arms and runs his hands down your back.

You hear Ramuda chirp from the other room “Stupid people don’t catch colds.” 

You stop squirming and the only sound that fills the room is your laboured breathing.

“..Hey. “ His voice lowers to a whisper ” I want you to get better. Things aren’t the same when you’re not around and it’s been over a week that you’ve been sick. We got you medicine but you still ain’t doing much better. I was thinking about going out to Shinjuku tomorrow to see if I could talk to the doctor. He should be able to cure you. “

You open your mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Tears gather in your eyes. Things are still raw with the results of the division battle so for Dice to willingly offer this; your heart wants to break.  
You do your best to reassure him that you’ll be better in no time and this happens to you whenever the seasons change. You’re rambling as you lean against him, petting at his hair and stroking at his back. Out of the three of them, Dice has always been the most vocal about his feelings. You curl up on his chest letting his heartbeat lull you into sleep.

***

You wake up and you’re feeling much better.  
Ramuda is asleep on the couch, Gentaro is sleeping at the desk in the corner and Dice is sprawled out on the floor, snoring with playing cards scattered around him. They all shift as your footsteps cause the floorboards to creak. You go to get blankets and you carefully cover each of them before heading back to your room. Your eyes dart to your closet as you think of a way that you can show your appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fling Posse, posse.


	2. Sick Day-Reiji Kotobuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re sick and Reiji takes care of you. This is a mostly headcanon post.

Reiji is the type to fuss over you. He will immediately know that you aren’t in the best of ways from a glance. He’s going to ask if you want to lay down onto to the couch or go in the bedroom while making a pun like “I always want you lying down in my bed but I think we can make an exception in this case.” He’s going to arrange all of the blankets he owns around you and hide you in a mountain of pillows. After he makes sure that you are all tucked in; He’s going to put on an apron and get to making you some soup or okayu. He’s going to knock softly at the door and walk in holding a tray. There’s no doubt that he will insist on feeding you! “Say ahh, the kotobuki express is coming in!” Once you’ve eaten and he’s made sure that you’ve taken your medicine, he’s going to softly stroke your back until you fall asleep. Before he leaves the room, he’s going to kiss your forehead and say “I don’t like when you’re sick, my girl. Tomorrow, we will go see a doctor to make sure that everything’s okay.”


	3. Ménage à trois-Reiji Kotobuki and Ittoki Otoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon: Can I have a threesome with Reiji and Otoya? Here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! 
> 
> It was a bit challenging but I think I got the mood across well. Let me know below!

Otoya’s rubbing at your clit through your panties and you yelp as he grinds down a bit too hard. He’s rocking himself against your thigh as his fingers shift . “Go slower, Otoyan.” Otoya pulls away from the nipple that he’s sucking on with a pop. His eyes are heavy lidded and his cheeks are flushed with a string of saliva that connects your nipple to his lips. Your body throbs when you see his face, he’s so affected by you that you can’t help but pull him into a kiss. “She’s so soft and she feels so good to touch. “ Otoya breathes out, the ruby tinged flush on his cheeks brightens as he leans into you. He returns to rubbing at your clit but again there’s too much pressure and you don’t know if you want to angle your hips towards him or away with a cascade of mewls leaving your lips. Reiji tells him to stop. “You do it like this.” Reiji who has been sitting at the side of the bed, the whole time stands up. In stark contrast to you and Otoya; Reiji is completely dressed in a white suit with a black button up. He looks unbothered and as if he had stepped out of the pages of a magazine. He had explained to you that he’s going to be there to help Otoya out as he doesn’t have any experience. The boldness of his request combined with Otoya’s sweetly earnest voice asking you if it was okay so that he can make it good for you.

***

Reiji, who you’ve always been attracted to. Reiji who looks at you sometimes when he thinks you’re not paying attention and you feel his gaze stripping you down to nothing.

***

Reiji groans into your lips as your hand wraps around his cock and strokes it. It’s hard to keep a constant rhythm with Otoya’s head between your legs lapping at your folds. “She’s so sweet.” You shudder as the vibrations of his voice against you, causes your hips to arch towards him. Otoya grabs your thighs and tugs you even closer to his mouth. He can’t help it, he wants to devour all of you. Reiji has one hand cupping your breast while the other one is heading towards the apex of your thighs. He wants to have a taste as well. He nimbly slides two fingers inside of you and curls them, stroking against the top of your inner walls. You squeal as you feel Otoya’s tongue wriggle in next to Reiji’s fingers. He takes his fingers out, pulls back from the kiss and drags his tongue against each digit, ensuring that he hasn’t missed a drop of your essence. “ She does taste sweet.” He glances at you. “You should have a taste too.” He leans in and swirls his tongue around yours, pinching your nipples while moving his hand back to slowly grind his thumb against your clit. You mewl and push your hips even more against Otoya’s mouth, there’s too much sensation and you come with a muffled shriek against Reiji’s mouth. “Rei-chan! She made such nice noises! Let’s make her do it again. Reiji smirks at you as your body still twitches from the aftermath of your orgasm and says “ Sure, Otoyan! Let’s switch places though. I want to get a proper taste.”

***  
“Push in slowly. She’s relaxed and stretched a bit from before but you never want to be too rough with this. Your head is on Reiji’s lap while Otoya is on top of you about to thrust in. Reiji’s hands are carding through your hair as he talks. You have one hand wrapped around his cock, moving slowly. Otoya bottoms out in you and lets out a gasp. “She’s so tight and hot. I have to move.” He grinds his hips down and pulls out to slam back in. Soft pants are escaping Otoya’s mouth that is muffled against your neck as he nips and licks at it. “Pullout halfway and then push back in.” Otoya does as he’s told and you throw your head back as he’s hitting your sweet spot perfectly. Otoya continues to fuck you until he starts whimpering. “ I’m close, I’m close, I don’t want this to end.” He comes inside of you, flooding you with heat as he whimpers and captures your lips with his.

***  
Otoya gets up and carries you to the bathtub. “I bought bath bombs! Here, I’ll put one in for you.” Reiji sits on the edge of the tub, he gently takes a washcloth and dampens it. He wipes down your body and washes your hair for you. Otoya is sitting in the tub with you, stroking your back and leaving slow soft kisses down your neck.  
You doze off for a bit, lulled by their soft voices and gentle touches. Reiji gently shakes your shoulder and helps you out of the tub. Otoya pats you dry and then hands you one of his shirts to sleep in. The world is hazy but you think you can hear the shower running. Otoya is fussing over you so you tug him into bed with you. Reiji comes out of the bathroom and comes closer to pick up his clothes. “Where are you going?” You sleepily ask. Standing by the window with moonlight casting shadows on his face, his expression is so unfamiliar to you. Otoya exclaims “Stay, Rei-chan! “ Reiji sighs and then gets into bed on your other side. Otoya yawns out” I’ll set the alarm for a bit later so we can sleep in a bit.” You hum in acknowledgement and curl up between them. You’re about to drift off when you hear Otoya say, “Next time, we should invite Tokiya! I want him to learn too. “


	4. Mirror, Mirror-Shinomiya Natsuki/Shinomiya Satsuki/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon:Natsuki and Satsuki with the reader. NSFW is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also fun to write! More threesomes ahoy.

After the first kiss that you’ve shared with Satsuki? Natsuki? The memory of the kids you’ve shared is hazy. You’ve been seeking out more of them. The soft press of Natsuki’s lips against yours as he escorts you home or Satsuki’s tongue demanding entrance as he pins you against a wall. You’re addicted to both of them. 

***

You’re sleeping over at Natsuki’s tonight and you’re a bit nervous as it’s the first time. He’s cooked for you and you’ve manage to even swallow a small portion of it. You laugh as he presents you with a nightgown that matches his pyjamas. He’s made it himself and as the fit is so perfect, you wonder how often he’s stared at your body. You get into bed with him and he tugs the sheet over both of you. Natsuki’s eyes crinkle at the corners from his smile before he kisses your eyelids, your nose, your cheeks and finally presses his lips against yours.

 

“Goodnight, Yosei-chan!” You roll over and wish him a goodnight as well. He slips off his glasses, places them on the nightstand and pulls you to him.

“Satsuki”, you say softly, In the silence of the room, his name echoes. “What? You should go to sleep. ”  
“I want to sleep, I will. I just..” You roll over to face him and angle your face towards him. He grumbles out” A goodnight kiss? Didn’t you get one already from Natsuki?”

You say “ I want one from you too. “

You squeak as he rolls on top of you. He nips at your bottom lip and then glides his tongue against yours. He lets out a soft grunt into the kiss as your body fits so well underneath him. It would be easy to tug off your nightgown and indulge in your softness. 

He pulls away. A strand of saliva glistens as it links your lips to his. Your face is flushed and the rapid rise and fall of your chest makes his heart clench. He goes back to lying down next to you. “Thank you, Satsuki. Good night.” You nuzzle your head into his chest and he sighs before wrapping an arm around your waist. “Night.”

****  
You’ve spent the day baking with Natsuki and carefully watching to see if he has added any strange ingredients. He insists that he knows someone who will love mackerel flavoured cookies so you leave that batch to him.

You’re washing up some of the dishes while Natsuki ices his mackerel cookies, when you hear him say that the chocolate ganache is still steaming. You think you hear a soft clink.  
He comes behind you and tugs at the strings of your apron .  
His hands stroke at your body over your clothes, kneading at your breasts through your shirt and sighs as you relax into his body.  
You’re shaking at the way he leaves a path of kisses against your neck. He flicks his tongue across your pulse which is hammering.

 

You can feel him rocking against you slightly, his cock twitching against your backside. You arch your back against his hardness, wordlessly begging for more friction.  
His breath is coming in warm puffs against your hair. You let out a keening mewl as the sensation of his tongue and questing hands begin to overwhelm you. You grind against him again before angling in for a kiss. 

“You shouldn’t be doing this sort of thing with me. “ His voice is firm but his arms are still holding you close against his body. 

***

Natsuki has you cradled on his lap. His hands are cupping at your breasts and he shudders when he feels your nipples brush against his fingertips. “Your body is so cute! I love everything about it.” He kisses your nose and sets you down on the bed. He continues to praise your body’s shape and softness as he leaves trails of kisses down your stomach. He drags his tongue down your slit and immediately thrusts it inside of you. “I love how wet you are, I just want to drink all of you up.” He murmurs. You shriek as he sucks your clit into his mouth while reaching up to tug at both of your nipples. “ Mmmh. Yosei-Chan is so sweet. You start tugging at his hair and chant his name as you come. Your Hips writhing as you gasp out his name.He doesn’t stop lapping and plucking at your body until you start pulling away from the over stimulation, you’re an instrument that he completely masters.

You look up at him through glazed eyes before tugging him down into a kiss.  
he sighs into the kiss, his cock dripping against your thigh. He kneels between your legs and intertwines one of his hands with yours. “You’re so beautiful.” Natsuki can’t help but praise you. He positions himself at your entrance and slowly thrusts in. He gasps at how tight you are while your eyes roll back at the feeling of how thick he is as he spreads you open. He’s so big. You feel yourself stretching around him and you whimper as he’s easily touching unexplored spots in the deepest part of you. At the sound of your whimpers, he immediately stills, cupping your cheek in his hand and asking you if you need him to stop.”Am I hurting you?” You pant as you slam your mouth against his, legs wrapping tightly around his waist at even the idea of him pulling out now. Your walls throb and you can feel yourself getting even slicker. Natsuki starts thrusting at a slow pace, moaning at the feel of you around him. You start moving your hips towards him as you want more of this feeling. Every stroke of his cock has you trembling with shocks of pleasure. He repositions your legs over his shoulders and you throw your head back with the intensity of his movements. He’s pulling all the way out now and then sliding back in, the tip of his cock hits a spot inside you that has you squealing. Sparks of pleasure seem to be flying throughout your body. 

You can’t stop from trying to grab at him to pull him down into another kiss. He begins to speed up and he gasps out that he’s getting close. He grinds into you in a way that keeps hitting that spot inside of you that gets you to wail his name as you gush everywhere. Wetness flows down your thighs. Shortly after, he finishes inside you, hissing as your inner walls seem to be milking him for all that he’s worth. You stay connected for a while as he drags his fingers through your hair and presses kisses against the line of your shoulder. He pulls out and you let out a soft noise as you feel his seed trickle out of you.

He tells you how much he loves you and how wonderful you are for accepting him. You run your hands through golden locks before whispering “I love you, Natsuki. I love all the parts of you.” Tears fill his emerald eyes as he whispers that he loves you too. He pulls against him and and your eyes start to slide shut. Suddenly, before you drift off you hear a gruff voice.

“Tired, already?” You jump as Satsuki grinds his thumb against your clit. He laps at a nipple before scraping at it with his teeth. You let out a weak mewl as you spread your legs for more. He slides two fingers inside of you and the wet noises have your face completely flushed.“ I can’t wait to see you squealing around my cock, baby. I’ll give it to you until you’ll be begging for a break.”


	5. Request-Reiji Kotobuki/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request:Dominant Reiji with femme reader. There are toys used in this Drabble.

You lift your head. You aren’t sure of how much time has passed. 

The buzzing of the vibrator inside of you makes everything hazy along with the blindfold which blocks out everything around you. Your hands are handcuffed together behind your back and the rest of your body is bound by a intricate rope design. You hear the door open and you feel the bed dip down as someone sits down.

“I’m admiring you. I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re dripping. I can see the wet spot through your lovely outfit. Next time, I tie you up, I’ll put you in only the ropes and handcuffs. You make such beautiful sounds. I’ll have to compose two songs. One with the sounds of your beautiful moans from when I leave you tied up with only your favourite toy inside of you and the other of you coming around my cock. “

You whimper at his words and he chuckles lowly. He turns up the intensity on the toy inside of you and you can feel the vibrations spreading through your body. You start to become overwhelmed and you come.

“Did I say you could come? You have to listen to me properly, my girl. Now, I’ll have to punish you.” Reiji says firmly.

He unsnaps your bodysuit and pulls out the vibrator. He swirls his fingers in your wetness and you hear a slurping noise. “It’s a pity that you can’t control yourself, I had wanted to eat your pretty pussy until you came all over my face. It would have been a treat for the both of us.”

He gently skims his hand over the curve of your ass. How many taps do you think you deserve? You say 10 and he sighs out “ I’ll have to really train you properly. I’ll give you twenty.” He brings his hand down. The sound echoes like a clap of thunder in the room. “Count for me.” You start counting but somehow after 12, you’re just keening and shaking your hips.

 

“Please, please. “ You’re begging him for anything at this point. Your body is clenching around nothing, longing to have his cock inside of it. “Shh, I’ve got you.” He coos. He tugs off your blindfold and kisses your forehead. “I’ll take care of you.” You look up at him with watery eyes and he audibly swallows.

Your nipples are rubbing against the sheets as he pushes your body further into the mattress. His cock pushes into you and you never want this to end. He sucks marks into your shoulder blades as he grinds into you. He pulls back to grab your hands to use as leverage to pound you into the mattress.  
The loud squelching noises and his soft groans all melt together for you until you fall into another orgasm. You feel him slide out and then he places you next to the bed. “Open your mouth.” His throbbing length that’s still sticky with your juices is right in front of you. You stick your tongue out to lap at the head and he fists his hands in your hair.  
“ I wonder if I should get you, a pretty collar. Green satin and with a little bell so I can hear you coming to me. Would you like that? “ You try to say yes but it’s muffled by Reiji’s cock inside your mouth. He pushes in further and tells you “Swallow everything, my girl.”

He looks down at you for a moment before picking you up and placing you on the bed. He unlocks the handcuffs and deftly undoes the knots of the ropes. You’re trembling in his arms and he gently strokes down your spine. “ You were so good for me today. You’re perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


	6. The Dirty Dawg Headcanons-NSFW

Ichiro (I wanted to insert a pun with Ichi but I can’t think of any.)

He is well versed in Hentai but when it comes to you beneath him...he’s suddenly not as confident but he’s going to do his best!  
Lots of breast and nipple play. You feel so soft and he can’t help but squeeze and suck on them.  
Definitely the type to grind his cock against the bedsheets while eating you out as he’s too excited and needs some relief.  
Pulls out and tugs you into his arms before falling asleep.

 

Mr.Hardcore! ( There’s another great pun in here but I just can’t think of it)

He’s experienced!  
He’s going to nip and suck at your neck while grinding the palm of his hand against your clit.  
Lots and lots of dirty talk about how your pussy is soaked for him even though he’s barely touched you, how he could fuck you all night and so on.  
Pins your hands over your head as he pounds into you.  
He moves you into more than one position ( missionary, doggy) but doesn’t care for you on top.  
Not too much kissing.  
He’s probably not going to stay overnight.

Easy R

Starts with with sweet pecks that devolve into his tongue swirling around yours and his fingers rolling your nipples.  
Throws in a comment about your underwear.  
Is extremely skilled at oral! His lips will latch on to your clit while he makes you writhe on his fingers.  
While he’s on top, his voice will lose its cutesy tinge and his fingers will dig in tight enough to leave bruises.  
Has a short refractory period and will ask Onee-san to make him feel good ☆彡

 

Ill-Doc

He takes his time.  
He rolls over to make sure that you’re on top so he doesn’t crush you with his weight.  
He easily finds your G-spot and will stroke at it until you beg him to stop.  
He has a steady pace. His goal isn’t to pound you straight through the mattress unlike a certain someone but he gives long and slow thrusts that make you feel so full.  
He will go faster if you ask him but he wants to draw out the pleasure of feeling you around him.  
Let’s out a low groan and closes his eyes when he comes.  



	7. Mad Trigger Crew-NSFW headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please refer to The Dirty Dawg chapter for Samatoki. I spent an embarrassing amount of time daydreaming about Juto’s gloves. Then I thought about sex pollen with Riou as he would make you an energy drink with the right herbs for that. Anon, now I will have to write something for this!

45 Rabbit

He’s running the show.  
Dirty talk!!  
Indulges you in kisses but moves you how he wants.  
Once you’ve had sex a few times, he’s going to be more open about what he wants and where he wants it. Handcuffing you to the bedposts, role playing with you being the criminal and him being the detective who needs you to confess.   
Spanking you with his gloves on.  
Fingering you slowly with the gloves on and then having you clean them with your tongue.

Crazy M

He knows that he’s big so he’s careful with you.  
He’s got stamina, you’ll be able to enjoy your ride on the crazy M train.  
Enjoys all positions but likes how deep he can go when he takes you on your hands and knees.  
He’s intense but also considerate.  
He’s going to make sure you come too!  
Makes sure that you’re comfortable,  
Outdoor sex is going to happen!  
Outdoor sex in the rain as he pounds into you from behind and runs his hands all over your slick body is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo-Choo.


	8. Fling Posse-NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fling Posse!!My beautiful darlings. Please refer to The Dirty Dawg chapter for Ramuda.

Phantom

It wasn’t pleasurable at all..uso desu yo.  
Undresses slowly for you as if he’s got all the time in the world (That outfit of his is complex)  
Runs his hands all over your body.  
Calligraphy brush nsfw usage!  
Gently swirling the brush against your nipples and tracing out archaic kanji across your body.  
Offers to get you water afterwards and has a clean washcloth ready to wipe you down with.

Dead or Alive

Quick at first.Not quick as in he’s going to finish fast but quick as in he’s naked in the blur of an eye and he gets your clothes off twice as fast. (If you’re in a love hotel, he’s only paid for an hour anyway..)  
Noisy! Dice is a moaner and a screamer.  
Talented with his fingers!  
Gives you a surprisingly chaste kiss at the end before you have to clear out of the hotel room.


	9. Lollipops- Ramuda Amemura/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this has been my favourite piece to date. Slightly spooky but still very sparkly because of Easy R. I’ll warn for slightly dubious consent..? Maybe? Or dubious use of a hypnosis mic? Let me know!

“I like you, Onee-San!” Ramuda throws his arms around you, nuzzling your neck while his hands settle at the small of your back. “ You smell so nice. Like flowers!” He holds you even tighter against him. You wriggle a bit but that causes him to press even closer to you. You smile at him and before that you can tell him that you like him as well and that you’re glad that you’re friends; he interjects. “I want you to do some more modelling for me. “ He croons into your neck. You’ve helped Ramuda out a few times before so you think nothing of accepting but having him so close, infiltrating all of your senses has you dizzy.

 

He pulls back a bit to clasp your chin in his hand.”Open. “ He unwraps a lollipop and swirls it around the inside of your mouth. “Close.” Your mouth closes around the stick. “You’re so cute when you’re obedient.” His voice is husky and completely unrecognizable. “Onee-san! The look on your face is perfect. I want you to make that face for only me.” He chirps in his usual upbeat tone. He blows you a kiss and walks away. “I’ll see you later!”

***  
You return to your work, hands shaking. You aren’t stupid. You know that recently Ramuda’s been more forward with you. What would the leader of Fling Posse want with you? You just work in a fabric store. You met him after a division battle that your friends had dragged you to. He was incandescent, needle sharp barbs hidden behind the upbeat tempo of his music and words.

Every time you swallow, you taste the residual sweetness of the lollipop that Ramuda put in your mouth long after it’s dissolved. 

 

He seems different. His clothes are as cute as ever and he’s smiling at you but his eyes.. they look strange. “Thank you for coming! I know it’s a bit late but I need to see how this collection will be on a model.” 

Bias cut dresses with no backs , flowers hand stitched into tulle skirts, hand made lace gowns skimming the floor, bodysuits embroidered with crystals. Everything catches the eye and gives the promise of if you wear me, you will be beautiful, you will be eye catching, you can be admired. 

There’s no giggling for once. All playfulness has been eradicated. He’s walking around you in circles. Snipping at threads or repinning material. You say his name a few times but there’s no response. You are about to say it again but the look on his face stops the words from leaving your mouth.

Every touch seems methodical and precise. He sucks in a breath. He sighs out.  
“You’re beautiful. You’re like a present to unwrap. “ 

He slides the straps of the dress down. The silk crumples at your feet. You stand there in a blue bodysuit embroidered with crystals. “ I like this one. It’s the same colour of my eyes.” If you couldn’t see him in the mirror, you would have assumed that he was using his mic as his voice seems to rattle you down to your bones.

 

“Onee-San! You look so pretty in my designs. I want to drape myself all over you.” You let out a shaky breath. Hasn’t he already? Standing in his atelier; surrounded by things of his design.

 

You look at the mirror and you see him all over you. Your knees feel weak. “Come with me.” He leads you to his bedroom.

He stands over you and from behind his back, he takes out his hypnosis mic. You hear the high pitch of feedback and he smirks at you before letting out a verse. 

Your body is tingling. You feel like there are champagne bubbles bursting in your veins. 

“So, how do you feel about me? “

You look at him and words tumble out of your mouth. How beautiful you think he is, how you admire his creativity, how you can’t get him out of your head after you see him leave. How he scares you a bit. 

He smirks at you. “I’m glad you’re being honest. Do you want me to touch you?” He asks but his hands are already skimming along your inner thighs. 

Words of acquiescence spill from you as you arch into his hands. 

 

You pant. His lips skim along your collarbones. He sucks at your nipples through the material of the bodysuit.  
“ I don’t want to take it off. “ He growls.

You’re trembling underneath him. He rubs at your clit while dragging his lips along your neck. You whine when you feel his fingers pull the material to the side and let the cool air of his bedroom touch your exposed body.

He slides a finger inside you and begins to glide it in and out of you until he suddenly takes it to bring to his lips. His voice seems to swirl between light and dark as he drags his tongue down your body.  
“You taste so good! I think you’re my new favorite flavour. I wonder if I can make lollipops out of you.” 

You mewl as he touches you and your body is seems to be melting under his touch. The sound of his tongue lapping at you as he occasionally pulls back to praise how sweet you are has you writhing against the bed. You cry out his name and the world seems to go black.

***

 

“Morning!” He coos. Everything is tinged in pink from his curtains and seems hazy.

He kisses your forehead. He chirps out “There’s so many outfits that I’ve made for you. I can’t wait to watch you try them on. “ 

You’re warm and your mind feels so heavy as if there’s a layer of cellophane between you and the world.  
“You look tired. How about sleeping more? I’ll sing you a lullaby.” He croons.

Before the room starts to spin,  
Ramuda presses a gentle kiss to your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	10. Beach Date-Reiji Kotobuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Reiji headcanon/drabble!

Reiji will be singing and have all the windows open during the drive to the beach. Once you get there, he’s insistent that you should both go straight in the water to get used to its temperature. He just wants to see you in a bikini. After a fun swim, where he kept trying to splash you but then would dive under the water when you tried to get him back, it’s time for his ultra  
special ☆〜（ゝ。∂）kotobuki bentou.

After a late lunch, he’s going to finally remember that you both need to be wearing sunscreen. He’s going to take his time and ensure that you are completely covered as it would be really unfortunate if my girl ended up with a sunburn. He’s going to say it very cutely so you can forgive him if his hands end wandering a bit more or lingering more in certain places. You can play the watermelon game with a blindfold! His directions are ridiculous but you’ll make it in the end. “ Turn to my right! And then your left! Then spin in a circle! Now hit it.” 

After a few rounds and eventually some cheating, you can eat the melon. He’s going to ask you to take a nap under a giant umbrella with him. It’s going to be peaceful! The sound of the tide coming in and out mixed with the soft sounds of his breathing make a perfect lullaby.

When the sun sets and you wake up, he can start playing the ukelele. He is so going to give you a special performance of Dekiai Temptation on it. 

He has one more surprise for you. He has fireworks! He will fill up a bucket with water before you get started, in case of any accidents but he has no qualms about lighting 4 at once while spinning around.


	11. Drabble-Reiji comforting you

My girl? Where are you hiding? He looks in your room when he sees a lump under your sheets. You feel the mattress buckle as he crawls on top of it next to you. "Hmmm? What could this be?” He croons. 

You feel his hand lightly trace over your side. He strokes your arm and even through the sheet, you feel the warmth of his hand.“ You had an upsetting day. The type of day where everything you seem to do just ends in disaster. Reiji’s hands skim over your hips and he chuckles as you squeak in surprise. 

He tugs the sheet away from your side and pulls you into his arms. You squirm at first wriggling against him until he grunts and grabs your hip to still you. "Stop moving like that.” He hisses. You go limp in his arms and push your head back against his chest. The rapid thump of his heart is all you can hear. He sighs and kisses the back of your head. His hand which had been on your hip moves up your shirt and starts tracing shapes against your skin.“ Will you tell me what’s wrong?” You turn over to face him and he presses his lips against your forehead while cupping your cheek in his hand. 

You tell him about your day and he makes sympathetic noises. “..my poor girl. That sounds awful. I’ll have to cheer you up.” He kisses your forehead and pull away to press his lips against your eyelids. He brushes his lips against yours before pulling you into his arms once more.


	12. Autumn Date-Reiji Kotobuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy fall date featuring a few special guests.

Reiji’s surprises are usually fun but on one of the rare days off that you both have, you aren’t sure if you want to indulge him. You aren’t in the best of moods so you don’t want to have that bring your day down. “  
I heard the florist talking about it so I wanted to bring you!” You smile at him and agree to follow him. He drives you out into the countryside. Everything is peaceful, he keeps the car windows down to let in a breeze as he navigates all of the twists and turns along the road.  
You pull up to what looks like a corn field. You glance at Reiji, perplexed. He gets out of the car and opens your door. You ask him about where you are. “There’s a bunch of things to do here, my girl!” All you see is corn. You nod your head while privately deciding that you will choose the next place to go on a date. After ten minutes of walking. You see someone sitting on a stool who looks familiar. He’s talking to his cat. You turn to Reiji to ask “Isn’t that the same guy who works at the karaoke bar?” 

As you approach him, you overhear him saying “I’ll roast an ear for you later, right now, I’m working.” The sun glints off of his glasses as he turns to look at you both. “Hello, Kotobuki-san!” He greets you as well. After Reiji pays, he gives both of you a map. “ This is the entrance to the corn maze. In the back, there’s a pumpkin patch and an apple orchard if you want to pick your own.” Reiji intertwines your fingers and leads you inside. 

The two of you have been walking peacefully for the last twenty minutes. You glance at the same odd looking scarecrow that you’ve passed for the 4th time. You venture the idea of asking the next person that you see as at this point, you’re getting a little tired of seeing corn. “How could we be lost? The map says that we should be at the exit soon.” 

You hear shouting from around the corner.  
“Dice! You shouldn’t eat raw corn. It’s poisonous.” Another voice replies “ Why didn’t you say so!!” You and Reiji turn the corner to see a man dressed in traditional clothes, another unkempt looking one in a heavy coat spitting corn nibs out on the ground and another one who is fashionably dressed taking selfies while ignoring the other two. 

You decide to try your luck and ask them if they know where the exit is. The one who is taking selfies smiles at you and says “Take two right turns and you’ll be right there, Onee-san ☆彡.” You both thank him. He stares at Reiji for a while but then goes back to taking selfies as the man in the traditional clothes explains that it was just a lie about the corn.

You finally make it to the exit. You see the apple orchard first and Reiji puts you on his back so you can pick the best apples. You pick some and he carries the bag for you while still keeping you close to his side. You keep walking and go to the pumpkin patch. Reiji carefully examines each pumpkin.” I’m looking for one that looks like you! I’m going to decorate it!” You ask him if he thinks you look like a pumpkin. He kisses your nose and says that you are the cutest pumpkin that he’s ever seen. On your way back to the exit, you see the same trio speaking with the employee.  
“You have to pay for the corn that you ate.” The man in traditional clothes sighs and hands over the money.

Later on, in bed with Reiji, he gently runs his hand across your back. “Did you have fun today, my girl? I’ve been a bit worried about you. You’ve seemed more stressed lately. I want you to always be able to rely on me. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please let me know what you thought or if you see any errors!


	13. Request: Syo Kurusu/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! I found you recently and I really love your style - That Reiji and Otoya story was A++! Could I request a little nsfw with Syo? I have this idea that maybe "you" accidentally made him a little insecure and he's getting back at you... (✧ω✧) Thank you so much!

“You’ve been a little smug lately.”

You glare up at him. You’re tempted to ask him what Hyuuga-sensei would think but you tamp down that urge. It’s hard for you to look intimidating when you’re naked and have a gag in your mouth.

You know that if you told him no or made the right signals, he would stop and untie you. You’re curious to see how far he’s willing to take this.

Only a muffled gasp escapes your mouth.

The calloused pads of his fingers stroking against your slit as he sucks bruises into your neck have you keening. He keeps changing the pace. Sometimes, the touch of his lips and fingers are feather light and another, you don’t know if you want to push away or lean into the unyielding motion of his hands.

“Should I let you come? I’m not sure. I think you deserve a little payback.” As he speaks, he lets his fingers gently start up the same rhythm as before. The pace is glacial. You’re arching your back and doing everything to get him to move faster as you can’t bear it. He stops plucking at your nipples to untie your gag.   
You didn’t even have the time to form words before his mouth crashed into yours, dragging his tongue into a dance with yours.

He pulls away, a strand of saliva connecting your lips before flipping you over.   
He presses you into the mattress before guiding his cock into your dripping entrance.

You can feel the sweat dripping down your back as he rocks his hips into yours. He pants into your ear about how good you are at taking his cock and how much he loves the sounds you make. You can’t take anymore. It’s too intense and you see nothing but white as you tumble over the edge into orgasm. 

Your eyes flutter open. You’re in bed and in pyjamas. Syo’s hand is tracing out patterns against your skin as he looks down at you.

You sigh and lean your head against his shoulder. His voice is soft and you can hear the worry in it. “Did I hurt you?” You sleepily shake your head and press your lips against the corner of his jaw.


	14. Request: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for a massage with Ranmaru!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rub-rub.

You’ve spent the last three days helping your friend move into her apartment. Somehow you’ve carried every single last box upstairs and unpacked everything.

You stagger into your shared apartment with Ranmaru and weakly greet him.

You take a shower and while you feel slightly better, there’s a twinging pain in your shoulder and you have the sensation of carrying an invisible 20 pound weight strapped to your back.

You flop into the mattress and Ranmaru sighs. “I’ll give you a massage. You look rough.” You lift your t shirt over your head and go back to lying down.   
The smell of almonds and eucalyptus fill the room. He drags his hands down your back and you gasp as he puts some pressure on a knot.

“You could have asked me for some help. Your friend’s alright.” 

You laugh as that’s pretty high praise coming from Ranmaru. You let him know that next time, you won’t hesitate to get his help and he huffs before dropping a kiss upon your shoulder.   
His hands continue kneading your back. Massaging all the strain and aches away. You let out a moan as he puts pressure on a sore spot. He’s good at this.   
“Feel better?” He asks once you’ve melted into a puddle. You praise his skills and he drags his hands over your ass.

“This part is a special service for you.” His hands continue to glide over your body but the touches aren’t as firm. He tugs your underwear down. He spreads your legs and runs his hands along your inner thighs. The strokes are so soft that you feel yourself relaxing even more. He starts rubbing soft circles towards your apex and slides a hand under you to grind his knuckles against your clit. His hands are still slick from the oil and so warm from the friction of dragging them across your body. You mewl as he drags his other hand down your spine until he slides two fingers of you, thrusting them in and out.

He leans up to nip at your ear while telling about how wet you’re getting for him and that he’s going to make sure that you come all over his fingers. You feel hot all over and you’re pushing your hips back on to his fingers until he drags his knuckles up a little harder against your clit and you moan as you come for him. He waits for you to stop trembling and pulls his fingers out of you. You limply try to reach your hand back to palm at his cock but but he just throws an arm around you and mumbles something about taking a shower with you later. You mumble something and he tugs you closer before you drift off.


	15. Request: Quiet!Reader/Reiji Kotobuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for a quiet reader and Reiji!

Working at Shiny TV is nowhere near as glamorous as your friends think. You’ve joked with them explaining that you do see the idols every day! There’s a huge poster of Quartet Night on the left side of your office and there’s an equally large poster on the left of Starish. You’ve offered to get Shining Saotome’s autograph for them; no one has accepted your offer so far. Once, the novelty of your new job has worn off, you’ve noticed that their messages seem fewer and far between.

 

You sigh as you see Shining Saotome spin past your desk and drop a new stack of papers in your inbox. Your job is to coordinate the availabilities of the various studios with their requests. It’s not too difficult even if you’ve occasionally received irate phone calls from managers who aren’t happy with the fact that they can’t reserve the talk show set for four days straight.

You’ve had to stay for more over time lately and it’s thrown off your schedule.

 

“Do you like karaage? “ a bright voice says as you continue looking in your file cabinet while wondering if the long hours have gotten to you so much so that the posters have started to offer to feed you. 

“I do, but I shouldn’t eat food from imaginary people.” You mutter before tugging out a stack of files. “Imaginary?” You freeze and turn to see Reiji Kotobuki standing in front of your desk holding out what looks like a Bentou.

Your cheeks flush. You haltingly apologize and he laughs. “Here. I had passed by earlier but you seemed busy! Eat up.” He smiles and walks out the office.

The bentou is delicious.

****  
Reiji comes by often when you’re working late. He doesn’t mind that you’re more reticent. He always tells you that he talks enough to fill the space for both you. It’s nice. The rhythm of his voice and the soft clacking of your keys makes the long shifts seem less lonely. 

It’s easy to talk to him. He drives you home and sometimes you stop by the pier. He tells you about his childhood and why he works as a idol.

You tell him about your childhood and how you’re still figuring out the future.

Once he drops you home, the quiet of your apartment seems deafening.

***

Summer fades into fall and Reiji has become a part of your life. He’s driven out into the mountains and you’ve gone to look at the leaves changing. The picnic has been put away and Reiji has fallen asleep with his head on your lap. Looking down at his face, you can see faint shadows under his eyes and the hint of stubble coming in.   
The wind rustles the leaves and two vivid red ones get caught in his hair. You gently unpick them and he leans into your touch.

****

Seeing Reiji’s clothes in your apartment is strange. He’s got his own drawer, his toothbrush rests next to yours, his shampoo is on the shelf, he’s filled in the empty spaces of your life.

His lips brush against yours and he whispers “ Goodnight, my girl.” You feign sleep as he curls up next to you. It’s easy to talk to him about so much but the weight of the words you need to say to him, stay wrapped in silence.

You don’t think of asking what the two of you are or if he is falling in love with you, the same way that you’ve gotten tangled up with his secrets and want to know all of them. You don’t hope for those things. You’re a quiet person. A glorified secretary who isn’t sure about the future. Reiji is the leader of Quartet Night. Fairytales endings aren’t for people like you. You’ll treasure what he can give to you until he finds better. 

****

He’s been busy lately. A few hurried texts here and there, a bentou deposited on your desk in the morning and one day, a collection of fallen leaves in every colour imaginable. Slowly but surely, there’s nothing being said or left for you. You come and go like usual to work but it’s not the same. You haven’t seen Reiji in your apartment in weeks. You’ve taken a day off to shake off these feelings. You idly watch the snowflakes cover the ground. You knew he would find better so you aren’t sure why you haven’t moved on from this. At the same time, he hasn’t said anything. You wonder if he is punishing you for never saying enough. If this is how he felt when you wouldn’t respond and would let your silence speak for you. 

You’re still watching the snow fall when you hear a key in the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit more melancholic than my usual offerings but it’s fun to try new things. I was thinking about one of my old friends as I wrote this. She was so quiet yet had so much to give to others. Eventually, I became tired of the long silences though. You become tired after trying to investigate the meaning of silence. I hope you enjoyed this piece!


	16. Request: Jinguji Ren/Stylist!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for a reader who works as a stylist and is in a established relationship with Ren.

You gently knock at his dressing room. “ I have the clothes ready for today’s shoot. I have sketches of the outfits prepared so I would like you to try them on so we can get a feel for them. “

You want the shoot to look fresh. Ren is beautiful but most stylists prefer to put him in bold or dark colours. You’ve chose a softer colour palette today. Periwinkles, sages, dusky roses, lilacs; all colours that aren’t his usual taste.

You bring in the rack of clothes and he’s already standing by the door, waiting to help you arrange them.

****

Ren is Ren. You had the impression that after becoming his girlfriend, things would change. That he would be less charming and that the princely attitude would fade. The gallant gentleman has remained present at all times.

You hand him the first outfit. A stormy gray suit with a lilac dress shirt underneath. You’re not certain if you want to add in a cravat or to leave the collar open; displaying a hint of bronzed skin. 

Your eyes meet in the mirror and before you turn away, he gives you a cheeky wink. 

You can hear the shuffle of Ren changing his clothes behind a screen so you busy yourself with arranging the next outfit. You’re preparing the Polaroid camera so that you can attach a photo of the complete look to the garment bag for your assistant when he comes out. 

You jump as his lips trail along the shell of your ear before nipping at the lobe. “I’m waiting for your opinion, Lady. What do you think?” As you had predicted, the subdued colour palette brings out the sun-kissed tones of his skin. You smile and compliment his looks. You tell him that the clothes are beautiful but he truly makes them stand out. The earnest look on your face combined with how gentle your voice is, tugs at his heart.

 

You shiver as his voice deepens as he tells you “There’s plenty of time for me to try on the outfits. There’s something else that I want to do right now. “  
His hands glide along the curves of your body, finally settling at your waist. Pressed against his chest, you can feel the steady beat of his heart.

****

He is completely nude as he sits on the couch. 

You fumble a bit as you position yourself on your knees. His cock pulses in your hands and he gently rests one hand in your hair. You lap at the head of his cock, hollowing your cheeks so you can fully take him in. You let your tongue wriggle along the underside of him as you take him deeper into your mouth. His other hand fists in the cushion of the couch as you begin to feel his cock in the back of your throat.He remains still, letting you control the pace.  
The unique taste of Ren fills your mouth as you continue to suck at his cock.

 

“I want to finish inside of you. “ The husky rasp of his voice has your body throbbing.

As he pulls out of your mouth, you extend your tongue to give one more lap at the head of his cock. He groans out “Naughty, little lamb. ” Ren helps you up before gently pushing you down onto the couch. His lips brush against your collarbones while his fingers gently palm at your breasts. His tongue swirls around a nipple before gently grazing it with his teeth sending sparks of pleasure across your veins. 

 

He presses a kiss to the inside of your knees. His lips and tongue leave a trail of heat as he inches towards your core. His lips finally reach the apex of your thighs after what feels like an eternity.  
You mewl at the onslaught. He isn’t slowly leading into your pleasure. He’s come at you full force. His mouth is sealed over your clit as his tongue caresses it. His fingers are thrusting in and out of you at a pace that has your heart racing. You feel as if you will catch fire in his hands.

****

He stays still for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut as your tight walls grip him. The feel of your body yielding to his, always takes his breath away.

 

You can’t control the gasps of his name that escape your mouth so you pull him down for a kiss. His mouth melds with yours, dragging his tongue along yours before entwining them. His thrusts are causing your body to shake. You squeal as your stiff nipples brush against his chest, another overwhelming wave of pleasure that cascades throughout your body causing you to see white. You clench around him and his grip tightens on your waist.

“Lady. I’m close.” He pants into your ear. You nod and he pistons into you, the wet slapping sounds, his moans and your voice coming together to create a symphony for the both of you. You whimper as his thrusts into your over sensitized body are overwhelming but you still try to pull him closer to you. His hips grind against yours and you feel his come flow into you. He stays still for a moment, rubbing his hands against the side of your body. He pulls out slowly, making sure he doesn’t hurt you.

His eyes trail down to watch his come seep out of you before brushing his lips against your forehead. He tugs you on to his lap while pressing kisses into your hair. “Let’s rest for a short while, Lady. Once we’ve finished here, let’s go out for dinner. Later on, I’ll get more dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert some sexy saxophone sounds!


	17. Request:Yamada Ichiro/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breast play with Ichiro.

Your phone rings and you hear a barrage of words. From what you understand, his brothers are both going on a school trip so he wants to take you out on a nice date and have you sleep over.

***

 

His cheeks are pink. You look at his face and his eyes seem to be darting everywhere. He asks you if this is okay and you want to laugh at how awed he looks.

He gently skims his hands down your sides and then inhales sharply. 

Soft. You’re soft everywhere and he needs to touch. 

His tongue flicks out at one of your nipples before sucking it into his mouth. His other hand is palms at your other breast before dragging it to stroke everywhere.

 

He leaves a trail of open mouth kisses in the valley of your breasts and his mouth is so hot and wet as he laps against your skin. Soft muffled groans escape from his mouth as he continues to scatter kisses. 

You hear the sheets rustling and you’re confused at first until you realize that Ichiro’s grinding his hips against the sheets while touching you. He cups and strokes at each breast until both of your nipples are aching. He squeezes them together and sucks both of your nipples into his mouth; his tongue gliding against both of them while his lips suckle. You let out a whimper that has him pulling away with a wet pop. “Is it okay?” You nod at him with flushed cheeks and he leans in for a soft kiss.


	18. Request: Werewolf!Syo/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi soft anon, this is Syo anon back for more :3 I am thinking this: you're going on a camping trip with werewolf!Syo - but even though he knows you love spooky/fantastic creatures, he hasn't told you yet! I'd prefer a kind of half transformation kind of deal (ears, tail, a little hairier, wild/uninhibited with you but not mindless) instead of a full on wolf. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun!

You’re going camping and you’re excited to be alone with Syo for a few days. “It’s going to be a full moon! I wonder if we will see any werewolves. “You turn to see his response but his face is oddly serious as he pulls you against him.

“Did you change perfumes? “You laugh as you tell him you aren’t even wearing any as you’re trying to avoid attracting insects. 

He nuzzles into your neck. Slowly rubbing his nose in the creux of your shoulder before moving on to the other side. “You smell so nice.”

You smile at him and kiss the corner of his mouth. Syo isn’t usually so affectionate but perhaps he’s also excited to be alone with you.

****  
It’s a camping ground that is surprisingly accessible. There’s a small cabin to go inside that’s furnished with the bare bone essentials; Bedframe for sleeping bags, gas powered fridge, a cold water shower, and a few pots and pans for the kerosene stove. There’s a beautiful lake that you can fish and swim in, hiking trails to explore and a nature park that is not too far. There’s even a town that’s less than an hour away.

You park and start bringing everything into the cabin. You want to prep the room for the night before you get the fire going.

“I’ll gather some kindling, then while you unpack. Call me if there’s anything.” Syo runs off.  
A few minutes later, you hear a knock at the door. “Syo! Come and help me figure out how to use the shower. “ You call out. There’s a beat of silence as you pull the door open to see a young man with a cat on his shoulder. “I’m sorry to bother you. I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m staying at the other cabin with my friends, on the other side of the clearing. I was walking back from the town and I saw your car. You chat pleasantly for a few moments about the place, how he’s planning to light some fireworks later and how you’re welcome to come and join. He also offers to show you how to get the shower going but you gently decline his help. You stand by the door and wave goodbye after shaking his hand.

You go back to attempting to turn on the shower when you hear Syo’s voice. It sounds off. Sharper and with a thrum of anger inside.

“Was someone here? “ His nose wrinkles. “Yeah! The guy just came to say hello, he’s here with 4 of his friends and his cat. He invited us to go light some fireworks later.” You continue fiddling with the shower as you speak.

 

“Absolutely not. He stinks. “Syo grumbles before rubbing his wrists against your hands. You look at Syo in confusion, your brow scrunched when you see what’s behind him.

There’s a huge pile of sticks, brush and shrubs. More than enough kindling to last you a week compared to the planned three nights. You wonder if someone gave him their extras as there’s just so much of it.

You pause before turning back to him.  
“We should go for a swim! Plus, you wanted to try some fishing? “You exclaim. You want to get his mind off of whatever seems to be bothering him.  
****  
You go swimming and he seems to be more calm. Backstroke, butterfly, crawl, you watch him transition with powerful ease into different styles. You paddle about, just wanting to relax. Once he notices your eyes on him, He keeps diving into the water and seems to be scooping up fish bare handed that he tosses into a container by the pier. He comes back with an entire container of fish. 

He shows them to you and you praise him. His eyes light up and he pulls you into a quick kiss.

****

 

“Let’s sleep on the veranda.” You whisper. Syo is acting strange. He seems restless and keeps reacting to any noise. It feels..stuffy inside. You wonder if he has a fever with how much heat his body is throwing off. You tried to shuffle away from him to just escape the stifling heat and he immediately pulled you back into his arms.

 

The full moon bathes everything in a soft light outside. You set your sleeping bag down on the ground and turn back to him. He leans close to you for a kiss.  
This kiss steals your breath. His tongue pushes past your lips, moving against yours as his hands palm at your breasts through your shirt.

“I could kiss you forever. “ He breathes against your lips. He sucks at your bottom lip, before moving away to leave a wet trail of kisses down your neck. He tears your shirt away and he nips at your chest. Leaving a constellation of marks that he runs his hands over. 

“Do you know how good you smell?”  
His nose rubs against your clit through your panties; the friction causing you to whimper. I’m sure you’ll taste even better. He tears off your underwear before diving forward to suck at your clit.

He lets out a few grunts as he laps at your wetness, tongue swirling around your folds to try and gather every drop.

He pulls you on to his face. His tongue inside of you before you’ve even settled properly. His tongue swirls along your walls and you come. He doesn’t seem to want to move, his tongue goes straight back to lapping once you’ve finish shaking. His fingers dig into your hips as he tries to pull you closer.  
The fine blond hairs on his forearms are much thicker. His nails seem much longer and sharper. His ears..they’re not where they should be. 

Your heart thumps as a childhood story comes back to you. “What big ears you have..”

You squirm but his grip on you is unyielding. He finally pulls back before moving from underneath you.

“Syo..you’ve got wolf ears.”it’s not the most intelligent observation to have ever left your lips but you’re having some trouble processing what’s in front of you. 

 

He’s back to nuzzling at your neck.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you. I know you would never judge me but I couldn’t handle the thought of you being afraid of me. I would never hurt you. “His ears are flattened against his head and your heart hurts to hear his voice sound so defeated.

You sigh and you gently brush your fingers against his cheek. He immediately covers your hand with his own before turning his head to press feather light kisses against it.”

Through the thin material of his pyjama pants, you can feel his cock twitching. “We don’t have to do anything, we can just talk. I’m sure this is a shock.” He murmurs as he shifts his hips. You giggle “You think I don’t want to have sex with my werewolf boyfriend?” 

His lips mesh with yours before he growls out that he’s going to knot you.  
“I thought that didn’t actually happen.” You trail off as he presses you down. “It won’t hurt, I would never hurt what’s mine.” You look up at him and nod.

 

****

 

It’s hot and thick. Your eyes flutter as he pushes in; he grabs at your hips and pulls your legs apart.  
You mewl as he grinds into you, his mouth muffling the moans trying to escape your mouth.

He pulls out to flip you over, tongue dragging against your neck. He’s hissing about wet you are for him and how he’s going to fill you up. The speed of his thrusts has you shaking and you gasp as you feel his knot swell inside. It feels like it’s too big and you aren’t sure if your body can handle the stretch. You don’t know if you want more of it or if you want him to stop. His hips stutter as his cock pulses and releases a gush of heat and you come as you feel his jagged teeth at your neck. 

You squirm under his newly gained extra weight and he slowly turns on his side. His arms pull you against his chest where you can hear the pounding of his heart. “Just wait a bit and it’s going to go down and I’ll pull out. His eyes seem to have lost some of the glassy look that they had. You whimper at the feeling of all of his come dripping out of you as he slides out.

You’re running your hands down his back when something soft and fluffy brushes your hands. You carefully try to angle your head to see what it is when Syo lets out a whimper. “It’s my tail. It’s sensitive. “

You start rubbing circles into his tail with your thumb and it swishes and flicks about; a giggle escapes you.

His ears twitch and You softly brush your tips of your fingers against his ears and he sighs as he leans into your touch. You want to touch him everywhere.

 

You shiver as the evening wind blows. You’ve been smelling me a lot, do I smell weird? You think about if you need to get special wolf soap as you don’t want him to dislike your scent.

 

“You smell like home. It’s tough to explain but you smell like everything that I love. He trails off before taking a deep breath. “

Your cheeks flush and before you can respond; the loud boom of fireworks startle you.

Syo picks you up and whirls around with a snarl. You giggle as he carries you back to the sleeping bag and tugs his shirt over you.

“So, do you need to go run? Howl at the moon?” You quip. You want to know everything. “I don’t need anything except to be right here.” He murmurs into your hair.


	19. Request:Vampire!Reiji/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another Reiji request for the ongoing Halloween spooktacular event. I hope you enjoy it!

He’s punished you like this before. You’ve had to stay still on his lap, his cock spreading you open for hours as he composed. He would stay as if he was carved out of marble. Completely deaf to your pleas for him to untie you or to even move an inch.

 

“Will you be good? As tempting as you are, I don’t mind keeping you like this. Besides. I don’t have to drink from your neck to feed.” He murmurs against the shell of your ear before he languidly takes your arm and licks a cool trail from the curve of your elbow to your wrist.

You don’t mention it to him but you’ve come to realize that whenever a few days have gone by where he hasn’t fed, the gentleman charmer fades away into a tyrant who will either drown you in pleasure or keep you on the edge for hours until he decides you’ve deserved a speck of mercy.

****  
He’s playful tonight even though he hasn’t fed from you for a few days. He sucks at your neck leaving an array of marks but doesn’t pierce the skin. You mewl as he begins scraping his teeth against your neck but still refusing to bite down and drink from you. You start writhing and try to lower your hips against his so he will get the message. “You’re so eager, tonight. Should I cover you in bites? “ 

You tease him by looking up at him through your lashes before whispering  
“ Someone might see, if you cover me everywhere. “ He snarls and throws you against the bed, hard enough that you bounce back. You’re still dazed as he hisses out” No one is ever going to see you like this but me. I won’t let it happen. “You whimper as his hands go to unbuckle his belt.  
“I thought I would be nice today and keep you untied. I had wanted to feel your arms around me, your legs entangled in mine. I suppose not. You need to learn that your place is underneath me with my cock buried inside of you.” He snaps his fingers and you’re covered in green silk ropes. You can’t move at all.

 

****  
You aren’t really sure how much time has passed. 

His mouth seems as if it has formed a tight seal against you. His tongue is cool and slick as it glides along your folds.

It doesn’t seem possible but your cheeks flush more with the filthy slurping noises that he’s making as he praises your taste. He drags a hand down your body and you writhe at the feel of it’s coolness against your burning skin. His other hand is rolling your nipples and scraping his nails against them until they’re hard and throbbing for more. 

His fingers glide in and out of you, completely soaked with your wetness but he’s avoiding your sensitive spot.  
You mewl out that you want to come and beg him to touch you. You’re so close to your orgasm and then he pulls away.

 

“Oh. Is that what you want? “ He says against your folds, the muffled vibrations causing you to writhe as much as you can in your restraints. He pulls away from your pussy with a final kiss to your mons.

 

He pushes his cock inside of you. No matter how many times, you’ve done this with him, you can’t get over how his body seems to fit so perfectly with yours. The curve of his cock brushes against your most sensitive spots with ease after each thrust. He slowly grinds against you, relishing in the feeling of your body underneath his.  
His fingers are gripping at the rope which causes it to pull tighter against your skin; you can feel the pulse of your heart beating like a drum.

You know he can hear it as well as his thrusts become faster. His hips pound against yours.

“Scream louder for me. You belong to me.” He hisses against your overheated skin but you can’t think to form words. All you can say is his name lost amongst the moans and whimpers escaping your mouth. Your body tenses up and your pussy clenches tight around him before you gush all over him. Reiji’s fangs pierce your neck and he’s draining you at such a fast pace. The noisy gulps and slurps combined with the slapping sound of his cock sliding in and out of you; It’s too much. He brings his hand between your legs and starts grinding his fingers against your clit and you come with your eyes rolling back. You feel his cock fill you up and you can’t do anything aside from take it.He pulls away from your neck and laps at the holes slowly to seal them and the room goes black.

 

****

You’ve been untied and the sheets have been changed.

“I took too much. Rest.” His voice comes right into your ear. You’re lying against him. Now that’s he’s drank from you, his body is warmer and his hand rubs slow patterns against your back. Your body feels like lead. Your mouth feels as if it’s stuffed with cotton but you’re determined to speak.

“Wouldn’t let anyone but you touch me.” You manage to slur out.  
“I know, my girl.” He looks down at your face and seems to have more to say but instead goes back to tracing words against your skin. 

 

There’s a lot that needs to be spoken about between you. Will he change you? Will he throw you away once you’ve become old? Does he actually care for you or are you an object for him to play with?

You relax into his hold and try to focus. He’s been tracing the characters for his name on your skin, over and over.


	20. Request:Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is vaguely based on someone that I know who couldn’t name anyone on the radio if you paid her. I hope you like it anon! I want to make each of the readers, a little different! All of you are unique and I hope as I get to know all of you better, I can tailor the requests even more.

You got a job in the summer to pay for school, outings with friends, the usual. People come in to buy toys for their pets and and you’ve jokingly told your friends that you can glance at their necks and pick out a perfectly sized collar. You spend your days building cat trees and stacking food. Your coworkers are fun and the days pass quickly.  
At the end of another shift, your back is turned to the door as you hear the chime of it opening. You say a greeting and turn to see what looks like a man standing there. You aren’t sure as they have a baseball cap pulled over their face, sunglasses and a face mask. You blink slowly and ask if you can help them. “Do you have anything for newborn kittens?” His voice is smoky and deep. You explain about how you sell kitten milk and show him the bottles before demonstrating how to hold the bottle in a way that doesn’t inhibit their suckling. He takes everything, nods at you and walks out. You call after him to hand him the card of the local emergency vet incase he runs into any trouble. “...thanks.” He walks away into the dim twilight and you stand there watching him go. 

He comes back a few days later. There’s no cap on his hair so you can see the wild expanse of silver. You ask him about his cats and he says they’re doing fine. He’s here for more formula for them. You ring him up and ask him to take some photos of the kittens so you can see. He nods and leaves again. 

****

He only comes early in the morning or right before you’re about to close. 

After you’ve seen him a few more times, you make a decision;  
Because what could it hurt to be polite? You gesture to your name tag and introduce yourself. He pauses before saying “Ranmaru.” It’s a pretty name. “With the kanji for orchid, right?” You compliment him on it as you genuinely think it suits him.

 

******  
He’s back again. You’re about to close up before he walks in and heads straight to the cat food.

 

As the door slides closed, you can hear the wail of police sirens and shouting. “Did you see what happened?” You ask him.

“A robbery, I think.”  
The train station isn’t so far but the last thing you need at the end of a long day is to get involved with whatever seems to be happening.

 

You ring him up and he stands by the door after he pays.

 

“I’ll walk you to the train station or to your car.” He says. You let him as it seems far safer than having to walk alone. 

 

You walk along the side streets but you can still hear sirens. A loud banging noise echoes through the streets and you jump and grab on to Ranmaru’s arm. He lets you hold it and waits for you to stop trembling. 

The walk there is quiet. You thank him and he walks off with just a nod of his head.

 

^******

You’ve gotten to know him more. 

 

You hoard the scraps of information that he gives you like a dragon with its treasure. He likes meat, his coworkers are annoying but he sounds grudgingly fond of them. He has two kouhais who are apparently incompetent but there’s a hint of respect when he speaks of them.

 

“If someone comes in and asks for me, I’m not here. “ Ranmaru grunts out as pushes past you to go stand by the end of the aisle, out of sight of the door.  
You stare at him and think that you really don’t want to be robbed or have to call the police.

You’re about to go after him when the door chimes. You greet the customer who walks in, wondering if this is the person that Ranmaru is avoiding.

He’s in a white suit with a dark button up He runs his hands down the sides of your body. “I can take you back to shore. “ His promise is lingering in your thoughts as he kisses you. His mouth is cool against yours. His tongue sweeps against your bottom lip before diving inside. His He pulls at your clothes. “Remove them.” You glance up at him and realize that he probably has no clue how to take them off and that nearly sends you into a fit of hysterical laughter. How would he know? Are there special clothing stores that sell special tail covers with zippers at the bottom of the sea? His lips trail down to your neck and he sucks at your pulse point. You don’t want to laugh anymore. You gasp as his hands brush against your nipples. You glance at his tail once more. “I am well aware of the limitations. Do you accept? “ His voice seems to echo around you. “Can you..do you have..do you lay eggs? “You think but decide to keep it to yourself. He follows your gaze and shakes his head. He leans down to suck a hardened peak into his mouth and your hands go up to tighten in his hair as he swirls his tongue. His lips continue to leave marks on you as he slowly leaves a trail between the valley of your breasts. “You’re pretty.” His voice seems to echo around you as his lips slowly explore your body. You squirm as he drags his tongue down your stomach, occasionally stopping to press kisses into the skin. His tongue delves into you. His fingers swirl around your clit combined with the slick glide of his tongue, has you writhing, trying to press closer to him. You come with a sigh of his nameand everything fades into black. Your eyes flutter open. The soft push and pull of the sea is all that you can hear. The sun has not yet risen and as you pull yourself to your feet, there’s nothing but the sea to one side and the same pier that leads back to your home. As you shift, you feel a slight weight against your neck. There’s a delicate pearl necklace hanging there. Each bead is cool to the touch and you shiver as you recall porcelain skin and longing cerulean eyes. You walk home, uncaring of how much time has passed or where your phone has went. You start humming as you get closer to your home; a sweet haunting melody. Once you look in the mirror, you notice that a lock of your hair has been cut. You take the shortened locks and tuck them behind your ear. **** Things have returned to normal except that through your open window, you keep hearing the faintest strains of a melody. Your friends keep asking you about the pretty song that you keep singing under your breath and you don’t have the words to explain it. You laugh and say it’s a song from a merman. **** As you sit on the pier, you look out on to the sea and see nothing but the inky depths of the water. The moon has come out but clouds keep shuttering it’s light. You can hear the faint strains of a song. It’s a lovely song. You gently unclasp the necklace and throw it into the water. It floats. The stark white pearls stand out in the water and you smile as you see fingers reaching up to grasp it. He’s in a fitted white suit with a hat perched on his head. He’s fashionable and a bit flashy looking.

“I’m so sorry to bother you with this. “ His smile is so dazzling that you’re blinded. “I’m looking for someone. He’s about 6’2, has heterochromia, silver spiky hair and is usually making this sort of face.”

You giggle as he pulls off a pretty good impression of Ranmaru’s grouchy face.

 

“My name is Kotobuki Reiji. “You smile and introduce yourself but before anything else can come out of your mouth; Your coworker bounds out of the back room and trills

“Shouldn’t we be closing up? I’ll change the sign over while you ring up the customer. “ She walks over to the front and stops in her tracks.

 

“You’re Kotobuki Reiji. “ He gives her a wink and says “ I am, indeed.” She openly gapes at him. “Can I hug you? Can you sign my magazine?” He smiles at her before letting her embrace him and she nearly trips over you in her hurry to get the magazine. He signs it with a flourish before turning back to you.

“I suppose he’s not here. Thanks! My girl. Have a good night. “He walks out the door whistling and your friend comes from the back room with her coat. 

“He’s the leader of Quartet Night! She gestures to where he signed but your eye is drawn to the person on his left. They’re really popular!! I’ll lend you their CDS. I’m just going to..I’ll see you on Saturday.” You can hear the sound of her shoes bouncing against the pavement as she runs out into the night.

You suspect that she is going to canvas the streets in her search for Reiji but you leave her to it. You’ll send her a message later to just make sure she’s alright.

******

“The coast is clear!” You laugh. Ranmaru comes out from where he was standing and looks at you.

“I didn’t know you were famous! You should have told me! I would have gotten an autograph.” Your eyes are darting everywhere. You aren’t really sure about what to say to him. You think over your options:

“I might have a small crush on you but now I’m terrified as you’re famous.”

“How’s your cats?”

“Was that the annoying coworker that you told me about?”

Nothing seems to work. You say the first thing that comes to mind. “Do you want to come over and see my cat?” He looks at you strangely and you are mortified.

“Maybe another night. I’ve got to get back. Here.” He hands you a scrap of paper with what appear to be numbers on it. You stare at him and gaze at the paper as if it contains the secrets of the universe.

 

“ I won’t sell it for money!” He gives you another look and says “I didn’t think you would.” As he walks out, he turns back to look at you and the slight quirk of his lips has you beaming.

 

*****

“I’m going to your concert!! My co worker is going and she got me a ticket! “

 

“ Next time, I’ll get you tickets if you want.”

 

Your conversations are easy. He’s pretty busy so he doesn’t reply right away. You text him photos of your cat, sometimes funny anecdotes about work but nothing too serious. 

*******

Another night comes and he’s back again to buy cat treats. You gently tease “You don’t need to buy something if you want to see me.” Your hands are linked as you walk back to the train station and you occasionally rest your head against his shoulder. “Tired?” 

His lips brush against yours and you can’t help but think “finally.”

******

Your friend is dressed from head to toe in green. She looks like a pine tree. 

“You didn’t dress up? Look! Everyone is dressed up for their favorites. I thought you were an Ai fan, you should be in lilac!” She berates you for a while longer as you line up.  
-*****  
This Ranmaru is different. 

You think of the Ranmaru who held your arm on the way to the train station and look at the stage. The same Ranmaru who kissed you only a few days ago as he took you home.

The arena is awash with bright lights. You can’t tear your eyes away from the stage, each of them bright and making you want to sing along with every word. 

 

His solo songs are more aggressive and his voice seems to tear through you. You can see how much passion he has for music and you can’t do anything but let his voice wash over you.

As he looks out at the audience, thanking them for coming, you can swear that his eyes meet yours in the crowd;singling you out.

*****

“I want to see you.”

You’re on the way back home when your phone vibrates. You let him know that you’re on the way home but can meet him anywhere. He replies with an address.

 

*****

You haven’t done more than that one kiss.

His hands are tugging at your clothes and you’re scrambling to get them off. You don’t want anything else but to feel your bare skin against his.

His teeth nip at your neck before brushing his lips against the marks that he leaves. He mouths at your nipples while bringing one hand to move against your dripping slit. 

His tongue glides across your folds before slipping inside of you. His calloused fingers brush against your clit and you whimper his name as he pulls you closer to his mouth. “Come for me.” 

It feels like you’re burning up. He thrusts up into you and you mewl and drag your nails across his shoulders. You want to mark him. You don’t want to share him at all. You look up at him and the same intensity that he had on stage is back on his face. He pulls out to the point of just having the head of his cock inside of you and slams his hips at an angle that has you keening for more. His hands cup your breasts and you can’t hold back anymore. He moves to kiss you, his tongue entangling with yours and that pushes you over the edge into another orgasm.

 

You lean against his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow.

 

You keep your face to the side as you don’t want him to see that you’re going to cry. 

“I don’t do this with just anyone. I’m not going anywhere. “You blink back tears and he scoffs. “Tch, come here. He tugs you into his arms. “Don’t make that face. It’s painful for me to see.” 

When you wake up, in the spot where Ranmaru was laying, are two cats. You slip on his shirt and walk into the living room to see Ranmaru sitting on his couch, his bass in his hands as he seems to be lost in thought. There are more cats in here, laying about, some meowing as they scratch at a curtain. His hair is down and you have the impression that he is softer all around.


	21. Request: Quartet Night/Sick!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble for a sweet anon with a toothache.

“She’s sick! “ Reiji shouts./p>

You rush to assure them that it’s a toothache and while you can’t give it to any of them, it does cause certain activities to be off the table until further notice.

“That guy shouldn’t have let you eat all those sweets. It rots your teeth. “ Ranmaru growls.

 

Ai is trying to peer into your mouth so he can give an accurate assessment of the level of decay. 

 

“We could call shining saotome.” Reiji ventures.

You vigorously shake your head.” I can wait. I can wait until tomorrow.” You slur.  
Could I get something to write with? It’s hard to talk.

“Here. It’s shaved ice. I didn’t add too much sugar as Ai told me it can aggravate inflammation. I looked it up and apparently dairy can make it worse so I made a mint coulis instead. “ Ranmaru glares at Camus before carefully placing it by your bedside.

You pick up your whiteboard and write out “Thank you for making this for me.” You wait for the others to turn away before you draw a heart. The flush of Ranmaru’s cheeks is worth the lancing pain that comes when you smile.

****

 

“How are you, my girl?” He leans over and looks at your swollen face. 

“Hmmm. It’s a little old fashioned but it should help with the swelling.I’ll be right back. “ Reiji wraps a thin washcloth around a bag of ice before tucking inside a scarf that he wraps around your head. He gives the knot a firm pull to make sure that it stays put.

You go to pick up your whiteboard before deciding to just squeeze his hand. He squeezes back. He smiles at you before giving a feather light kiss to your temple.  
*****

 

It’s quiet with you like this. It’s strange. You’re still here but without your voice. Ai pauses before glancing at you. It feels as if something is missing.”

“I’ve done some research. I know that you’ll see the doctor tomorrow but to temporarily alleviate your discomfort; we can apply a topical cream and give you a painkiller. “ Ai is meticulous as he hands you the pills and carefully swabs on the cream. 

You pick up your whiteboard and write “I won’t go to sleep yet. Will you sing to me?”

Ai’s voice lulls you to sleep.

****

Your jaw is throbbing. The painkiller that Ai had gave you has worn off and the ice has long melted.

 

“Did I wake you?” You shake your head and then flinch as the movement sends lancing pain through your face. You pick up your pen and ask him how the filming with Cecil went.

“Ridiculous.” Irritation seeps out of every syllable.  
You flinch after you break out laughing. “And then what? “He goes on to talk about what happened and explains that he will teach Cecil to become a better idol.

“You’re a good senpai!” You scrawl.

He scoffs. “Obviously. Aijima has much to learn from me.”

Camus’s hand is cool as he gently unties the scarf that Reiji put on you. He touches the bag and the melted ice is frozen solid again.

“It shouldn’t melt until morning. I’ll get more medicine for you.“ Before leaving the room, he bows and kisses your hand.


	22. NSFW headcanons for Bakugou Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bakugou request! This is my first BNHA request.

Sweet anon, you are the first person to request BNHA! Here you go!! I wrote a little sexy make out scene to get the headcanons flowing. Enjoy. 

 

Bakugou is intense. Everyone knows that. Your experiences are a little different though.

 

His tongue drags down your neck as he shoves your shirt up “Fucking buttons.” He seethes as you squeak as you squirm at the small sparks that touch your skin as he uses his explosions to get your bra off.

 

His tongue swirls around a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. “You’re so noisy today. Do you want everyone to hear how desperate you are to get fucked?” He rasps. His other hand glides up to your mouth and you can taste the sweet tang of his sweat while you lap at his fingers.

 

His cock is pressed against your core and you desperately grind back against him in hopes of more friction.

He grunts at the shifting of your hips, hissing when he feels your wetness seep through your panties.

“Fuck. “He pants out against your lips.

******

Bakugou is known for being really precise and dexterous so he’s skilled at making you soaked after a few strokes of his fingers against your clit.

He doesn’t let you know this but in the early morning, when everything is still and quiet, he likes to watch you sleep.

Loves covering you in kiss marks but is careful to not break the skin.

Favorite position..I’m going to go with doggy style as he can really pound into you but he’s open to all.

His dirty talk is so filthy that he only needs to growl a few words about wanting to eat your pretty pussy or that he can’t wait to fuck you until you’re dripping with his come.


	23. Request:Merman!Ai/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing about a Merman!

Being edited!


	24. Merman!Ai/Reader Version B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to play with the idea of Ai wanting a little more than a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll warn for slightly dub-con? A little? Let me know.

I’ll take you as close to the shore as I can and then you’ll have to swim the rest. Is that acceptable? You’ll pay a price.” His voice is hypnotic.

“What do you want in exchange?”

You don’t have any money and the only jewelry that you have on are cheap zirconia earrings that are designed to be water resistant. You offer them to him and he declines. “I can create my own or find better.” His eyes are beautiful. He’s beautiful.

“I used to be human. A long time ago. “His looks at your lips and then looks away.”

You get an idea.

*****

“A kiss then.” Your voice quavers. 

You gently cup his face in your hands before brushing your lips against his. Your heart is racing as you let your eyes flutter shut.

“That will do only as a partial payment. What else can you offer?“He has one hand over his heart as he looks at you, his turns away from you. You can see his lashes casting a shadow upon the flushed line of his cheek.   
****

He runs his hands down the sides of your body.

“I can take you back to shore. “ His promise is lingering in your thoughts as he kisses you.

His mouth is cool against yours. His tongue sweeps against your bottom lip before diving inside.   
He pulls at your clothes.

“Remove them.” You glance up at him and realize that he probably has no clue how to take them off and that nearly sends you into a fit of hysterical laughter. How would he know? Are there special clothing stores that sell special tail covers with zippers at the bottom of the sea?

 

His lips trail down to your neck and he sucks at your pulse point. You don’t want to laugh anymore. You gasp as his hands brush against your nipples.

 

 

You glance at his tail once more.   
“I am well aware of the limitations. Do you accept? “ His voice seems to echo around you.   
“Can you..do you have..do you lay eggs? “You think but decide to keep it to yourself. He follows your gaze and shakes his head.

He leans down to suck a hardened peak into his mouth and your hands go up to tighten in his hair as he swirls his tongue.

His lips continue to leave marks on you as he slowly leaves a trail between the valley of your breasts. “You’re pretty.” His voice seems to echo around you as his lips slowly explore your body.

You squirm as he drags his tongue down your stomach, occasionally stopping to press kisses into the skin. 

 

His tongue delves into you. His fingers swirl around your clit combined with the slick glide of his tongue, has you writhing, trying to press closer to him. You come with a sigh of his nameand everything fades into black.  
Your eyes flutter open. The soft push and pull of the sea is all that you can hear. The sun has not yet risen and as you pull yourself to your feet, there’s nothing but the sea to one side and the same pier that leads back to your home. As you shift, you feel a slight weight against your neck. There’s a delicate pearl necklace hanging there. Each bead is cool to the touch and you shiver as you recall porcelain skin and longing cerulean eyes.

 

You walk home, uncaring of how much time has passed or where your phone has went. You start humming as you get closer to your home; a sweet haunting melody. Once you look in the mirror, you notice that a lock of your hair has been cut. You take the shortened locks and tuck them behind your ear.

****

Things have returned to normal except that through your open window, you keep hearing the faintest strains of a melody. Your friends keep asking you about the pretty song that you keep singing under your breath and you don’t have the words to explain it. You laugh and say it’s a song from a merman. 

****

As you sit on the pier, you look out on to the sea and see nothing but the inky depths of the water. The moon has come out but clouds keep shuttering it’s light. You can hear the faint strains of a song. It’s a lovely song. You gently unclasp the necklace and throw it into the water. It floats. The stark white pearls stand out in the water and you smile as you see fingers reaching up to grasp it.


	25. Matenrou/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulatory present for Matenrou winning the division battle! I want to do something like this for MTC and Fling Posse as well.

Congratulatory sex with Matenrou and Reader!! I want to do it for all of the divisions. 

“Look Sensei, look Doppochin! She’s laid out like a present for us. “ Hifumi is still in his jacket but his hair is rumpled and the sweat from the battle still has left a sheen on his forehead. Bruises dot his fair skin and you want to kiss them.

Doppo’s necktie and identification tag are gone. He mutters that he can see just fine without the commentary when he chokes on his breath. You left as soon as the results were announced to get dressed. A sheer violet robe that hides nothing tied shut with a simple bow. Your nipples harden under the predatory gaze of wolves.

 

Matenrou’s colour is draped all over you. 

****  
“ I wanted to congratulate all of you. “Your voice trails off as they reach out to touch you. “Beautiful.” Sensei murmurs as he reaches for the tie of your robe. His eyes meet yours and colour flares to life in your cheeks. Your core throbs at the sound of his voice. The scalding heat of Doppo’s fingers trailing up your legs catches your attention before Hifumi pulls you into a kiss.  
****  
The slick sound of Jakurai’s fingers gliding in and out of you seem to echo around the room. A shrill noise falls from your lips as Hifumi’s fingers begin to circle your clit. Your hips arch up for more.

 

Doppo trails a line of kisses down your neck and words don’t matter at this point.

“Let Sensei go first.“ Doppo says.

A voice rumbles in reply. You can’t focus. Sweat prickles at the small of your back as you slowly sink down onto Jakurai.

The girth and length of his cock never fails to stretch you to your limits. The thick head has you squealing as it spreads you open, every inch igniting sparks in your veins. He stills once his hips meet yours and you can’t help but let out a moan as even the slightest movement makes you want more of that delicious stretch.

 

Doppo’s mouth pulls away from your nipple with a pop as he drags his tongue down your sternum. “You’re always so noisy when Sensei fucks you.”

 

The slick glide of Doppo’s tongue gliding across your clit combined with Hifumi’s sweet kisses only add to the haze that settled over you. 

 

Hifumi drags his mouth away from yours to trace the same path that Doppo left to your breasts; you glance at Jakurai over your shoulder and you can’t help but tighten up more around his cock. His hair is spread out like a halo and his lips are parted as he bucks his hips against yours in a rhythm that has your eyes rolling back. 

 

You don’t think you can handle much more of their exquisite torture but you can’t stop your mewls and moans from turning into pleas for more. Both Hifumi and Doppo are suckling at your nipples as you stroke both of their cocks. 

****

You’re so open. Your cheeks flare crimson as Hifumi moves closer to your entrance. 

“I’ll have to fill you up again, you’re spilling what Sensei just left. You’re so naughty, Koneko-Chan. “ Hifumi coos. He begins to press kisses against your fingers as Doppo shifts towards you. “Jakurai shifts from behind you and you shiver as he runs a finger down your spine.

Doppo’s fingers grind against your clit before sliding downward.

“Should I give it to you here? His fingers press easily against your ass, slick from the mix of Jakurai’s come and your juices. “Or do you want it here again? Tell me. “ His voice is low and you shiver as you hear the rasp of exertion from the usage of his hypnosis mic. Your legs slowly begin to widen as if to invite him to do more.

Hifumi pulls away from lapping at your fingers to brightly suggest that they should take you in all of your holes as once to ensure that you’re nice and filled. After all, it wouldn’t do to leave a lady unsatisfied.

 

“ Our princess is so eager. Doppo, Sensei. Let’s fill her up together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me but Doppo is the most hotto. I love ot3 dynamics with Hifumi and Doppo always wanting sensei to go first and relishing the idea of him getting reader ready to take both of them.


	26. Lucky Streak-Arisugawa Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing something for Dice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with Fling Posse so more content is coming soon! Please shout about them with me at my Twitter! @softanonimagine

Your phone buzzes.

“ I won big tonight! I want to continue my lucky streak. “

You laugh as you look at the attached picture of Dice holding a ragtag bunch of items.

 

*****

Dice’s cheeks are red as he staggers into your apartment. 

 

His mouth captures yours in a aggressive kiss that steals your breath. His tongue slides against yours after his teeth nip at your bottom lip. Dice’s hands tug at your clothes, not even bothering to fully remove them.  
His fingers must be leaving marks with the amount of force that he’s using to keep you in place.  
“Do you know that I dream about doing this? Fuck.” His voice hitches.  
He sucks at your clit before diving his tongue into your tight core. His tongue is swirling around you, refusing to let a single drop of your arousal escape. “So sweet.” He laps at you until you’re completely spent, mewling in overstimulation and trying to arch away from his relentless touch.

 

“Come for me. “Your hands tangle in navy locks as you grind against his face, gasping his name. You lie against the floor, panting and shivering as warm puffs of air keep hitting your over-sensitized folds as Dice’s head hasn’t budged from between your legs.

“You’re one of my favorite things to eat. “ He bends his head to take a languid swipe across your folds with his tongue. “What makes me so lucky is that I can eat as much as I want.” He croons.

I’m going to get you to squirt for me, babe. I’m dying to swallow it all down again.”


	27. Wedding headcanons for quartet night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss you all! I’m coming with more hypmic and utapri!

I think that Reiji’s wedding would be more intimate! You would have your family and he would bring his sister and mother. I think along with Starish, Ringo, Hyuga, Shiny and would invite Heavens as well. He might hesitate about inviting his old classmates from school. A few days before the wedding, he’s going to drive out to the sea with you. He’s going to be more quiet than usual and look somber as you approach the water. He’s going to look out into the water and then throw some flowers into the sea. He’s going to talk to Aine about you and explain that he’s getting married to someone who understands and accepts him as he is.


	28. Samatoki NSFW Drabble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m horny for the Yokohama bad boy.

Samatoki’s got you on his lap, one hand rubbing slow circles against your thigh, the other stroking in the valley of your breasts. You can feel his heart pounding as you lean back against him, still dazed from your orgasm.

“You almost wore me out, babe. “He pants against your neck, intermittently dropping kisses along your collarbone. You giggle and turn to whisper against the shell of his ear, “I expected more from the big bad Yokohama bad boy.” He snarls as you shift against him making sure to grind your dripping core against him and you gasp as you feel his cock twitch.

He grabs your hips and tosses you face down on the mattress and before you can utter a snide comment, he’s spread your thighs and is burying his tongue inside of you. 

He says something as he drags his tongue across your folds and you mewl at the vibrations. You manage to squeak out that he shouldn’t talk with his mouth full and he pulls back to nip at your inner thigh before bringing his hand down against the curve of your ass. 

“No need to worry, you won’t be able to answer by the time I’m done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still here! Look forward to more updates and I’m open for requests again 💦


	29. Request: Incubus!Reiji/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji is an incubus and Rei-chan is a benevolent spirit? Angel? You guys can choose, I’m just here to write the good stuff. There’s a few errors that need to be fixed and the formatting is awful as it was typed mostly on my phone. I’m going to expand and do more with this pair for the spooktactular event but please enjoy this for now! Thank you for your continued support of my scribbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some male on male in this chapter!

You’re dreaming again.

The same dream as usual.

You haven’t bothered telling anyone as who would believe you. You have an incubus who comes to see you in your dreams and you may be catching slight feelings for him. It sounds crazy.

The room seems a little different this time. Sometimes you dream about being in luxurious hotel suites or in cities that you’ve never been to. To see your room is slightly disappointing.

Reiji is standing with his back to you. You think it’s Reiji but he seems different. You call out his name and he chuckles.

“We know each other so well though?”  
You eye his leather corset, high heels embroidered with fine lace and sharp nails that are carbon black.

You let out a soft huff of laughter, “Usually, you’re a bit more dressed.”

 

His heels click as he comes close to you.

“I wanted to dress up for you. Do you like it? “He spins in a circle before pressing a kiss into the hollow of your neck.  
“I don’t feel like wasting time tonight. I want my cock and my tail inside you so prepare yourself.”

 

He sits you on his lap before pulling you into a kiss. His lips suck at your tongue and you mewl as his tail starts rubbing at your clit through your panties. You squirm as his hands wander along your body, claws scraping against your nipples.

 

You’re so wet that you’re dripping on to your thighs.He pulls away from your mouth before asking you ”Where should I put my cock first? In your cute mouth? I could come on your face.”

“Inside.” You mewl.” I want you to come inside of my pussy. “ Your cheeks redden as you say it but you know from experience that Reiji will make you sob out from teasing if you don’t ask him for what you want. He’s kept you on the edge for hours, your muscles tense, voice hoarse from screaming until you said what he wanted. Sometimes, he makes you guess the magic words and it can go on until you pass out.

“Good girl. “

His tail stops its gliding motions to slide underneath your panties.  
He knows exactly how to make you beg for him.

 

There’s a noise and he jumps off the bed. He’s on his hands and knees.  
His tail is waving back and forth and his nails seem to be more like retracted claws. His wings are out. They look like black leather stretched over bone.

Another Reiji is standing there. This one dressed completely in white; gossamer thin wings that seem to tremble with every step he takes closer to the bed. 

You scramble to cover yourself with a sheet.

“You should stay away from him. I’ve come to help you. I’ve been watching you for awhile and I know that I can get rid of him for you. You can rest peacefully again. You can call me Rei-Chan.” His voice is sweet and cheerful. He looks so similar to Reiji but his face is softer.

“We at least have met before in your dreams. “ His voice is turning more into a hiss, “That thing over there is a stalker. He just said that he’s been watching you.” 

“I meant over you!” 

Rei-Chan pouts before gently smiling at you. “You don’t have to be afraid. I can take care this and you’ll go back to having regular dreams.”

Reiji interjects and turns back to you while crooning “ Have I ever hurt you? I even took out on dates before I fucked you. “ His tail is curling around itself and you shiver as the motion reminds of the times when it’s been inside of you. His voice grows husky as he murmurs “I always make you squirt on my cock and you’ve never asked me to stop. You think about me during the day too. You crave my tongue, my tail, my cock, all of it.” 

 

Rei-Chan’s cheeks are pink as he tells you  
“Don’t listen to him, he does nothing but lie.”

“No, I’m really more handsome. Come closer and check.” Reiji croons.

Reiji’s tail is swinging like a metronome, your eyes can’t help but follow it along with his sinuous words.”We should let her choose. Does she want to stay with me? Or go off with you?”

 

Reiji and Rei-Chan are almost identical. What would it be like to have both of them at once?

Rei-Chan’s eyes widen as Reiji pulls away the sheet from you.

You whimper as you feel your nipples stiffen up under their gazes.

“I know, I know my girl. You didn’t get to come yet. “Reiji murmurs before he sits next to you and spreads your legs so Rei-Chan can look. He runs his fingers down your slit , gathering your wetness on them before sucking each digit into his mouth. “See? She loves it.”

 

***

Rei-chan is palming at your breast. He lets out a shaky breath as he cups it in his hand. “Soft.So soft.” He whispers. You shiver as he slowly moves his mouth closer, warm puffs of airs falling on to you.

Reiji is alternating between tugging at your other nipple with his teeth and suckling firmly. The different sensations have you  
reeling.

****

 

Rei-Chan is inside of you. He’s tentative in his movements but he’s gentle. He sighs as he presses a kiss to your shoulder. He slaps at Reiji’s tail trying to press in tight, next to his cock. “I should put it, inside of you then.” Rei-chan gasps as Reiji’s tail glides against his perineum.

 

Reiji grumbles and slides two fingers in your mouth. “I’ll take the back then. I’ll stretch you and then I’ll fuck you like you want.”  
Rei-chan murmurs “I want to..” His cheeks flush as he trails off. 

“He wants us to fuck you at the same time but he’s worried that you’ll break. Tell him about how you can handle my tail and my cock. “ Rei-Chan looks at over at him and looks like he wants to contest but Reiji tangles his hand in his hair and slams his mouth against his.

 

“Fuck, she smells so good. “He licks at the shell of your ear while grinding his cock in you.  


“She’s so tight. “You whimper at the feeling of Reiji’s questing fingers. He slowly scissors them, trying to get your body used to it.

Reiji pouts before leaning in to whisper “I’ll be sad if you leave me out. “He sticks out his bottom lip and there are small diamond like tears clinging to his lashes. He leans in towards you, tilting your head to the side and your eyes close from being faced with his tears. He brushes his lips gently against yours before biting your lower lip hard enough to draw blood. You gasp as he tugs at your nipples, gently pricking them with his claws. He pushes into your ass, grunting when he feels you tense up.

 

“Go slowly! She’s fragile.” Rei-Chan has stilled all of his movements. 

 

Reiji purrs out.”She likes it. She’s not as pure minded as you think? She wants both of us. Me and her, you and her, me and you..every position and combination. We could breed her, you know? Really make sure that she’s ours.”

Rei-chan glances at you with hazy eyes as he gently runs his hand against your stomach.

His cock twitches inside of you as Reiji slides out.

They’ve established a rhythm. 

****  
Reiji is as good as his word. 

You’re entranced as you watch Rei-Chan writhe on Reiji’s cock. His eyes are glassy and there’s saliva leaking out of the corner of his mouth. His head flops back against Reiji’s shoulder and let’s out a high keening noise as Reiji bottoms out. Reiji hisses” Don’t just watch, come here and ride him.

He weakly kisses you back as you slide down his cock. 

****

You’re dazed. You can barely catch your breath. Reiji’s rough thrusts have your fingers digging in to Rei-Chan’s hips as you suck at the head of his cock.  
He groans out “Your mouth is so hot and slick..” He looks down to see your tongue peeking out from between your lips as you lave his cock. Reiji keeps slamming into you while rubbing at your clit. You can’t keep track of how many times you’ve come or that they’ve come inside you. It’s all blurring together. They gasp and you feel yourself being filled up once more.

They’re two halves of the same coin.  
****

 

You wake up sore. You grab your phone and tell your boss that you can’t come in today as you've come down with something and the raspiness of your voice lends conviction to your lie. As you put your phone back on your dresser, you jump. Two bouquets of flowers are there with a nearly identical message pinned to each. “You were so good for us, I’ll be back later for more. I’m counting down the hours until I can be inside of you again.” The other reads “You are so beautiful. I must see you again.” 


	30. Request: Sugawara Koushi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Haikyuu request so I hope it’s okay!i had to use the parents away on a trip. Best trope. Also, Tsukki! I love you.

You yelp as an orange blur rushes you, covered in blood.

You bat it away, scrambling back as you squeak in terror. You fall back into someone’s arms but in the dim light and winding fog, you can only make out the gleam of sharp teeth.

“Hinata! You aren’t supposed to actually touch the customers. Please be careful as we don’t want anyone to get injured.”

*****

It’s the annual Karasuno cultural festival and as it falls so close to Halloween, more than a few activities seem to have a bit of an esoteric flavour.

Suga is working as a vampire/host at his class’s cafe.His hair is swept to the side and it falls over his face in soft waves. You’re too embarrassed to tell him that you think his hair looks like liquid moonlight.

He laughs, “I’m helping out the first years as well at the moment so I’m glad my costume is versatile.”  
He opens his cape to expose a fitted suit.  
You admire his outfit and tell him how dashing he looks.

 

“Suga-Senpai!! You have an entire table of reservations waiting for you! Please come back. “Tanaka wails.

 

Once my shift is over, I’ll message you and we can walk around together. He turns to go back to the entrance before coming back to grasp your hand. “Wait.” 

The soft press of his lips against your neck followed by the slight pressure of his plastic teeth against your neck, almost makes up him having to go. “I’m a bad vampire if I don’t try to leave a mark on you. “ 

You manage to stammer out that there’s nothing bad about him before Tanaka lets out another ear spitting shout.

 

****

True to his word, Koushi messages you.  
You’ve had enough of the haunted house so you suggest going to visit some of the other members.

Tsukiyama is telling fortunes, you sit down in front of him and his golden eyes seem to pin you in place. “Your hand, please. “ His hands are cool as he traces the lines on your palm. You shiver as he slowly drags his fingers across yours. “You’ll be lucky in love, lucky in school and success will be coming through the nearest exit. “ He deadpans. 600 yen, please. 

“Tsukki, the line is getting longer!” Yamaguchi says. He smiles at you and Koushi before going to lead the next customer to their seat.

The line is stretching out the door for girls waiting to get their fortune told.

*****

As you walk around with Suga, everyone seems to be in a state of panic. 

 

“Did you hear? there’s a famous idol here! I wonder if he came to see a girl.“ you overhear.

Suga smiles at you and whispers  
“Apparently, they know Chikara-Kun and took him up on his invitation. They made him stand by the door and now everyone is coming to get their fortunes told, in the hopes that they’ll see him at the exit.”

You laugh into your hands as Suga continues “ Well, the fortune doesn’t guarantee that you’ll see him but technically he’s in the building so there’s a chance of succeeding.” He pauses to look at you before asking “Do you want to try and get his autograph? “

 

You shake your head and reach out to put your hand in his.

*****

Your phone vibrates as you sit outside with Koushi. Both of you are sharing a crepe that was made by Noya. It’s an interesting mix of savoury and sweet.

The text is from a friend saying that there’s someone singing by the stage and that you should check it out. 

You can’t see very well with the throng of people surrounding the small stage but you catch a glimpse of bright red hair.

He’s cheerful and energetic as he plays on a acoustic guitar. His voice is sweet and leaves you with a smile on your face.

You lean against Koushi who slips an arm across your waist. The music combined with his warmth nestled against you has made you make a promise to yourself to remember today.

*****

Your parents are away on a business trip so you’ve invited Suga to stay over tonight. You rarely have the chance to stay overnight with him so you plan to make good use of the time.  
Koushi is methodical. He never wants to rush, he prefers to take you apart piece by piece. Even as you grind against him, legs spread and hips bucking up, his hands are still exploring your chest. 

His lips are soft as they glide with yours, tongue sweeping your lower lip before tangling with your own.

Suga lies against your sheets, eyes at half mast as he looks down at you.The wet heat of your mouth and the slick feel of your tongue have soft groans tumbling out of his mouth. You pull off his cock to look at him, strings of saliva still connecting you.

His cheeks are flushed rose and the rapid movement of his chest catches your eye. You push him back down and your nails scratch at his shoulders as the head of his cock brushes your clit. 

“Move Koushi, please, please. “ You’re bouncing on his cock but it’s not enough of to push you over the edge . His hips surge up and you fall forward. His hands tangle in your hair as you pant against his neck.

His hips rock into you at a pace that has you on the verge of screaming so you try to hold back your moans.

There’s no one here but us, he gently murmurs before moving your hand away from your mouth.”I like the sounds you make.”  
He brings one hand to your clit and uses his fingers to grind against it, in small fast circles until you come for him. He keeps thrusting up against you as he pants out “I’m so close. Just hold on a while longer.” You mewl in overstimulation as your body is spent. 

The callouses on his fingers scrape against your nipples as he palms at your breasts.  
He grinds his hips and you gasp as he comes inside of you. You can feel his heart racing and you stay curled up with him for a few moments.

Once his heart has slowed, he gently rolls over so he can pull out of you. You whimper at the slow drag of his cock leaves you.

 

His hand gently rubs circles into your back. 

“I love you. I’m glad we have the day off tomorrow. “ Suga sighs against your hair. You make a incoherent noise that you hope conveys your feelings before giving up and nuzzling further into his side.


	31. Incubus!Reiji/Reader Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months before the reader has the threesome with Reiji and Rei-chan! He’s a lot sweeter here because you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar. Part two is on the way 🥰

You jolt awake, your heart thrumming in your ears, sweat gathered on the small of your back. The sound of your shallow breathing.

You can’t really remember your dream but it must have been amazing to have caused you to react like this.

Your cheeks flush further as you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror, swollen lips from biting down on them , flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. Your nipples are two aching points that clearly protrude from under your night shirt and your thighs are glistening with your wetness.

Little pieces of the dream, float back to you as you soak in your bathtub.

Wandering through a city lit up in neon lights, a hand threaded through yours as you took in the sights and the soft press of lips against yours.

“I’m Reiji.” Your cheeks flush at the memory of his smooth voice.

****

Another night, another dream. Cherry blossom petals gently fall on to Reiji as the two of you kiss. There’s no one around in the grove and you sigh as he pins you to the ground. “You’re making such a nice face, my girl and we’ve only kissed. I wonder what else I can do so that you truly fall apart for me.”

As his hands go to slide under your dress, the world goes hazy and you blink up at the ceiling of your bedroom. Your alarm blares in the background as you bring a trembling hand to your lips.

 

****

“Hello again! You were sleeping so I thought it would better to just carry you into the car. I don’t think we have much time though.”

You blink owlishly at him. 

“You don’t remember? Yesterday, we went pumpkin picking. He continues to prattle on about your dates and before you drift off, you hear him chuckle “You’re even sleeping in your dreams, now.”

 

Your friend’s face is the first thing that you see. “You were really knocked out for a moment! Lunch is almost over though so I woke you up so you could at least eat something.” Her voice is cheerful but the expression on her face shows concern. “ If something is bothering you to the point that you can’t sleep; you can always talk about it with me.” You thank her and laugh it off with an explanation about late night Netflix binges. She doesn’t seem to believe you but she accepts your excuse with a wan smile.

****  
You’re sitting in a concert hall, a green light stick in your hands. You look around for Reiji but decide to just wait for him to appear as usual. You shiver in your seat as there’s something so eerie about being alone in a place that should be filled with lights and sound. A buzzer goes off and the lights dim. You look at the stage and Reiji is standing there with an umbrella. “This song is for you, my girl.” He croons.  
****

The expanse of the city seems so small from the top of the Ferris wheel and you gasp as fireworks spread across the sky.

“Isn’t this romantic? Come sit on this side. “ The fitted white suit, the drape of his hat covering part of his face in shadow has you stifling a whimper as you try to cross the small swaying expanse. The come hither motion of his fingers makes the heat rush in your body as you idly think about him doing the same but with his fingers inside of you.

The gondola jerks and you grab at him for support while he whispers “If you wanted to sit on me, you just needed to ask. You’re always welcome to get on top of me for as long as you’d like.”

He leans for a kiss and you close the distance, swiping your tongue against his lips while trying to press your body closer to his. “Have I kept you waiting?” You ignore his teasing as you pull away from pressing kisses against his jaw to tug off your shirt. All you can think of is having him inside of you, finally filling you up. He pushes his hands under your bra and you sigh as you try to get him to touch you more.  
The squeal you let out as he scrapes his nails against your nipples, sucking at your neck, seems to echo in the small space.   
His hands drag down your sides to squeeze at every inch of of flesh that he can while he murmurs “You’re such a good girl. “His lips firmly press against yours before he goes back to sucking another mark into your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	32. Request: Shiragaki Tomura/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request. Hi! Happy spooky time!  
> Can you write an extremely touch starved Shiragaki Tomura who meets a girl that’s immune to his quirk. He’s fallen in love at first sight with her and forces himself to be as gentle as possible so he won’t scare her thanks :3

Today is treat day at work and it’s your job to pick up delicately stuffed macarons and pastel cakes. The cost was more than your weekly salary; What was the point of making a fuss? You idly think that at least you got an extended lunch and get to eat delicious snacks later.You’ve only been working there for two months with no other purpose aside to make coffee, type documents and staple papers. The work is mind numbing but it’s a salary that pays your rent. You sigh before adjusting the carrier bags at your wrists and continue trudging back to the office.

*****

All you see is smoke. The afternoon light has been snuffed out,swathed in thick clouds of dust from buildings crumpling like dried leaves in autumn. Your head is spinning from the deafening sound of another explosion. Someone is shouting about villains and a league and you just don’t care. Instinct has you running towards the opposite direction, trying to ensure your safety. 

You run until your legs are burning and your lungs are heaving.

There’s a figure standing in the empty street, unmoving and just watching as another blackened plume of smoke marred the sky. 

You tug at his shoulder trying to rouse him as he’s probably in shock or injured. He immediately grabs at your shoulders and you apologize for not warning him but as another explosion causes the ground to tremble, you make a decision. 

His eyes widen in shock and his hands tremble against your arms as he slides them down. His cracked lips are moving but you can’t make anything out aside from the ringing in your ears.

You intertwine your fingers with his; they’re so cool to the touch that you want to pull away at first but you drag him along with you. 

****

Your legs finally give out and as you stumble, he catches you. You stagger over to a wall and lean back against it as you try to catch your breath. The acrid scent of smoke taints your every inhale. He follows after you, still clinging to your hand.

“It’s okay. Let me check my phone to see if we can get to a shelter.” You murmur before glancing at your phone. It’s not okay but you aren’t sure what else to say. There’s multiple alerts on the screen informing that the league of villains has let off bombs throughout the city and that all available heroes are dealing with them. There’s a shelter that appears to be not too far off but he looks so ...ill that you aren’t sure if he will be able to make it there. You tuck your phone away so that you can run your hand up and down his back. 

You wonder how long he was standing there, just watching the city crumple. His breathing is raspy, two points of colour high on his cheeks and his eyes are glazed over. His lips are peeling to the point that flakes of skin move from each raspy exhale. You catch your reflection in those vermillion pools and something you see in them causes you to stiffen in fear.   
He lets out another shaky breath, his fingers still interlinked with yours and you do your best to keep your voice even as you introduce yourself. “Tomura.” He rasps in reply, his eyes fixated on your hands. You ask him if he’s got any injuries and gently attempt to disentangle your hands. His grip tightens on your fingers as soon as you try to inch them away.

 

He glances at you and murmurs that he’s still shaken from what happened. He pauses before scanning you from top to bottom while asking if you’re hurt anywhere.   
Your ankle throbs in response to his question.  
You try to crack a smile while saying that you aren’t used to all of this running but the corners of your mouth barely twitch.  
He doesn’t reply to your attempt at humour and just mutters”  
I’ll check to make sure it’s not broken. “ He wraps all five of his fingers around your calf before sliding them to press at your ankle. “It’s not broken but you may have strained the muscles in your calf. “He keeps his hand wrapped around your leg until you ask him if everything is alright. He nods and pulls his hands away. His eyes are still hazy as his cracked lips part. 

You nod your head and continue to stroke his back.  
****

His heart is pounding. A Npc who interrupts the route but suddenly becomes a playable character. 

You’re dressed in a simple OL uniform and have no callouses on your palms. Each of your nails are coated in bright polish. There are still small shimmery flecks of cosmetics on your face. Fake diamond hairpins glitter in your hair. A true NPC, who doesn’t know how valuable they may be.

His thoughts are racing. “Is this a trap? Her skin is so soft and even without my quirk, it would take nothing to grind her into dust. She’s so warm. Her lashes are casting shadows on her cheeks. She’s not a hero.” He sucks in air through his mouth as your hand glides down his back. 

“Tomura? We should go to the shelter. It’s still dangerous out here.” The thunderclap sounds of shattering glass seems to be growing closer.Your voice breaks him out of his reverie. His breathing has slowed but his face is still flushed and his eyes still have that unsettling glaze over them as he looks at you. His cracked lips part before he smiles and says  
“I know a far safer place than the shelter. “ He takes out his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This will have a continuation as soon as I can get ahold of the anon who wrote the request!


	33. Request:Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old request! I jazzed it up a bit for you, my special anon.

Ranmaru sent you a message saying that he was in the taxi on the way home from the airport and to be ready for him as he’s going to get even with you.

The slam of the door jolts you out of your reverie. You can hear him take off his shoes and put down his bass.  
He comes in the bedroom with a snarl, shirt half unbuttoned and belt hanging off. 

You’re in nothing but his shirt, lying down on his bed.” You’re back already, I didn’t even have time to finish taking more photos for you. “ you say. You languidly stretch so he can glimpse at your glistening puffy folds. You’ve been sending him more and more photos and videos of you in lingerie, you fresh from the bath, touching yourself and wearing nothing but his shirt. You’ve missed him so much and you know that sending the photos guarantees a response. Even if it’s him complaining that you’re trying to distract him.   
***  
“Shit. Let me get a condom.” You rub the head of his cock against your entrance and whine. “It’s fine. Hurry up, I need you.” At the sound of your voice and the feel of your body trying to suck him in. He snarls and squeezes at your hip and shoulder as he thrusts inside. “Spread your legs for me.” You’re taking my cock so well, you must have missed me. Let me look at you.” He leans down to gaze over you and your cheeks flush at his intense scrutiny. He smirks at you and says “ You’re tightening up around me. You like when I look at you?” He thrusts his hips harder and you moan as he moves to give you a bruising kiss. His tongue slides against yours as he slams into you.You want more from him. You beg him to fuck you harder and that you want to come around his cock. You’re whimpering our a garbled mixture of his name and begging him to please fuck you harder as he gasps and drives his hips into yours. 

***  
“Let me pull out.” He pants. You wrap your legs around his hips and squeeze them while mewling out no. He tries to move his hips but stills as he kisses you. You feel a liquid warmth spreading inside of you. He pulls out of you and weakly try to clench down as you wouldn’t have minded having him remain inside for a bit longer, keeping you full of his cock and stuffed with his come. He hisses at the feeling of your clenched walls and nips at your jaw.

You look at him with hazy eyes. “I’m on the pill. I started a little bit after you left to go on tour. “ You rasp to him. He scoffs out” Tch, you could have told me from before.” You laugh at the flush on his ears and pull his head against your chest. “I did miss you though. Not just this but all of you. “ your voice is gentle as you stroke at his silver locks. Looking down at his head, you can only see the curve of one red cheek. He slides his hand against yours and links your fingers. “ I won’t be going on tour for a while so I’ll be around.” You let your eyes fall close and murmur that you’re happy to hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	34. Request: Izanami Hifumi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft and fluffy fall date！ This is soft anon’s jam!! But then soft anon had a bad day so that came through a bit. You asked for a corn maze and my brain was like 🌽🌽🕸🕸 and domestic fluff with more about reader. I hope you like it, anon! Have a spooktacular day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I did way back for an ot3 with Doppo and Hifumi. This was before most of the drama cd’s so forgive the poor characterization.

Doppo is asleep in the backseat. You turn to look at him as he says “I’m so sorry about not submitting the correct paperwork. I’m so sorry.” His posture is rigid and even with the confines of the seatbelt, he bows. You look at him for a while longer before you notice that he’s still sleeping.

Hifumi continues driving as if his best friend isn’t having loud nightmares.

 

“Is Doppo okay? “ You ask. You’re well aware how stressful Doppo’s job is. The bruises under his eyes, his cracked lips and how skittish he is, make you worry about him. You do your best to make a bentou for him, whenever you sleep over at their place. Even if it’s childish on your part, you always put in a small note for him to have a good day. You hope your small gesture can offer him a little bit of comfort in his day.

“Poor Doppo. He’s always dreaming about work. Even on his days off, he can’t help it. I hope he enjoys himself today!” Hifumi smiles at you and the sweetness of his smile is so infectious that you have to smile back.

Apparently, one of Hifumi’s customers saw Ramuda’s instagram post on visiting this corn maze and he mentioned that it was a super romantic place where even idols went. You are doubtful of anything that Ramuda considers as super romantic ☆彡 but perhaps you should give him the benefit of the doubt. 

****

“ What if something jumps out from the corn? You know..like a scarecrow! Or worse, ravens and crows! I’m scared Doppo. I’m already going without my host jacket. Please come. “ Hifumi looks pathetic. His eyes are filled with tears and his cheeks are getting blotchy.

Doppo sighs. He’s already exhausted and this is one of his only days off for the month. He’s tempted to leave Hifumi to his own devices when Hifumi pops up from his seated seiza and tugs on his pant leg.  
“I’ll treat you to sushi for a month!” 

Doppo looks down at Hifumi and considers his offer.  
“..two months. “ It’s not as if he hates your company anyway and it wouldn’t be so bad to be with the both of you. Hifumi beams.

***

 

You all watch a cat scamper away with a corn husk hanging from its mouth.” Don’t forget to let me know how many you ate,Morgana. “ 

The employee turns away from the cat to greet all of you before explaining the rules.

 

“If you decide to eat the corn, you have to pay for each ear that you’ve picked. “ He continues.

“The raw corn?”Hifumi interjects.

“We’ve had a few incidents in the past.” You shrug and sign the waiver. The employee handed you a map and gave you a quick overview of what you could do;apple picking, pumpkin picking, a picnic area by a lake and a evening bonfire.  
You walk next to Hifumi while Doppo holds the map.

Hifumi walks between you and Doppo but you notice that he seems jumpy. He yelps as a crow flies down over your heads and Doppo mutters to himself.

 

You pass a scarecrow that has no face and you move closer to Hifumi. He then jumps away which causes Doppo to fall against the scarecrow.

Doppo swiftly leads you all to the exit.

 

****

 

The smell of fallen leaves and wood smoke permeates the air. You’ve finished eating the lunch that Hifumi made and now you’re relaxing under an oak tree.

Your hands card through Doppo’s hair.  
Doppo’s head lolls to the side and you carefully move your legs to make sure that he’s comfortable.

Doppo opens his eyes to see you and Hifumi leaning against each other.

 

“Why did you let me sleep here?” His voice is low and raspy.

“It’s fine. It didn’t bother me at all. I like having you here, Doppo. “Your hands go back to threading their way through his hair, stroking along auburn and turquoise strands.

“It’s fine! “Hifumi exclaims. ”It’s fine.”  
Hifumi’s voice is softer as he exchanges a look with Doppo. Hifumi smiles at you before closing his eyes and going back to nestle against your shoulder, one hand resting against Doppo’s thigh.  
You look down at Doppo who sighs before drifting back off to sleep. 

When you open your eyes, the sun has begun to set. Everything is coated in a golden hue and you sleepily think that Hifumi’s left an impression on the world.

His voice breaks you out of your reverie.

“Its hard to find days that we’re all free but let’s try to meet more often to do things like this.”  
You nod and you ask Doppo if he would come too. 

“Unless, you don’t want to come with us.” You peek down at Doppo through your lashes whose cheeks are stained pink.” If I get a day off, I’ll come.”

All of you get up and you shiver as the temperature has cooled down.

 

“Here. I have an idea.” You dig around inside of your handbag before giving each of them a glove and then extending your hands out to each of them.

Doppo is loosely clasping your fingers but as a sharp wind blows, he moves closer and intertwines your hands. Hifumi’s hand is carefully wrapped around yours.

 

The three of you decide to call it a day. The bonfire sounds like fun but it’s getting colder and Doppo has work in the morning.

 

The car ride back is quiet. 

 

“Stay over tonight!” Hifumi chirps. You glance at Doppo who nods before you cheerfully accept.

Hifumi isn’t quite comfortable with you sleeping in his bed yet so you tend to take the couch or sleep on a futon on the floor. You don’t mind giving him all of the time that he needs and he appreciates your kindness. You’ve let Hifumi know that you’re happy and that he doesn’t need to worry about having sex to ensure that your feelings won’t change. He’s come to you in his host suit before and you’ve refused him every time. You’ll wait until he’s ready as he is. He’s mentioned Doppo a few times. He feels the most comfortable with him and you like him too. You don’t want to push anything though and sometimes you wonder if Hifumi’s offered to bring him in so that the more physical part of your relationship can move forward.

You go to check if Hifumi’s woken up yet but he is sprawled out against his sheets, legs dangling. You tug a blanket over him and carefully shut the door.

Hifumi is still asleep and Doppo will be up for work soon so you decide to start on making breakfast and a lunch for Doppo.

You sing to yourself as you start folding the tamagoyaki. There’s something nice about being the only person awake. You live alone so knowing that eventually, someone will come join you is pleasant.

Doppo walks into the kitchen and as you turn to greet him, you notice something.  
The circles under his eyes seem slightly better and you let him know that you can see an improvement.

In the mornings, Doppo’s usually quiet. You want to ask him what he’s think about but you don’t want to impose. You hope that it’s not about work.

You put Doppo’s plate in front of him and continue to make his lunch. You tuck a note into his bentou before handing it to him  
and stand by the door to see him off. “You’re like a married couple! “  
Hifumi laughs out, golden hair mussed from sleep. He brushes past you and he adjusts Doppo’s tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🌸


	35. Request: Vampire!Ren/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still has a ton of work that needs to be done but it sets the stage for more to come! Enjoy lovely anon🥰

You laugh as you spin your friend’s children around. They’re a pair of beautiful twins, Tenn with his delicate frame and rose tinged hair and Riku with his bright smile and crimson hair are a pleasure to play with. Their mother comes out into the backyard with a tray as you gently tell the children to go wash their hands before eating their snack. Both smile at you before scampering off. 

 

“You’re so good with them! When will you have kids? Tick-tock. Before you know it, you’ll miss your chance. My husband has a nice co-worker, I’ll have bring him over for next time so you can meet.” Your friend continues on as she places the tea and sandwiches. Every single of them has been neatly cut into squares, scones with clotted cream plated with candied violets on fine blue porcelain. “ I’m not saying it to be cruel. Time flies and whoever you’ve been waiting for.” She pauses and her gaze is fixed on the tea as she nimbly pours it. The sun gleams off her triple stacked wedding band, light dancing through the rows of diamonds. “They may never arrive.” Her voice is soft but there is a undercurrent of sadness as she turns to smile at you. You think back to being in high school with her as she confided in you about her dreams of being a bride and being afraid to grow up. You wonder if she is happy with the outcome of her wish. Before she can continue, the twins bound out of the house, shouting Mama and your name.

You wave goodbye to your friend and her beautiful children at the gate. You wonder what you are waiting on. The cool autumn wind doesn’t answer you.  
*****  
The hospital seemed to be over run today with patients coming in with broken limbs and a few that had lacerations from what looked like a wild animal. You note down to the next shift leader to phone animal control and leave the information of where they sighted the apparent wolf.

You wish Dr.Saotome a good evening as you start your walk home. The moon seems to be overcrowding the sky with how large it looms. You shake your head and decide to walk a little faster. The sound of footsteps seems to be coming from behind you but nothing but the empty streets are there when you look. You decide to chance a shortcut down an alley to get inside as soon as possible. A slurring voice calls out at you.

You run down the alleyway, terrified that the man is chasing you.

“You’re the type to play hard to get, aren’t you? No worries, I can tell you’re the type to start dripping as soon as you get a glimpse of any cock. “ He drunkenly slurs.

He pulls a syringe out. Even in the dingy lighting of the alley, the needle gleams. A quick shot of this and you’ll be gagging for me to screw you. He tugs at his belt before lugging towards you. You scream for help and he scoffs at you. “ What are you making a fuss for? No one will come to save you.”  
His hand roughly grabs your wrist, his grip unyielding and you scream as he squeezes tight enough to grind at the delicate bones. “Stay still.” He slurs. You kick out at him and you both fall to the ground, gravel stinging at the palms of your hands. A blur rushes past and all you hear is a wet crunching sound. You turn to look and your attacker is sprawled across the alley, blood streaming from his mouth and nose.

You turn to your saviour and he extends a gloved hand to help you up. He immediately withdraws it and steps away to give you space. “Shall we go to the police station?” He asks. You glance over at your attacker and he seems to be unmoving. You shake your head and murmur about going home.

“Can you walk? “ He hesitates before extending a hand towards you. You nod and from the depths of his coat, produces a silk handkerchief. “ You’re bleeding. I’ll take you to the hospital. “ He whirls back once he takes sight of your hands.

“I apologize. I am...skittish at the sight of blood.” Where may I bring you?” He murmurs as he quickly ties the cloth around a scratch on your wrist. You explain that you work as a nurse at the hospital and for now, you’ll go home. You’ll phone the police as well, you babble as he walks with you to the entrance of the alley, careful to remain at a distance. 

You shake your head as he offers to get a driver for you. You take a deep breath, attempting to gather your thoughts and ground yourself. His golden hair obscures his face and the dim lighting does nothing to settle you. The police station. I’ll go there, you mutter. He nods as he walks with you in silence. You intermittently try to explain that you’ll be fine on your own, and that he can go home; cutting through the quiet with your words yet each are quietly refused. “I can’t let a lady walk alone on the streets like this so late. I’ll make sure you arrive safely.” 

 

Before walking up the steps to the door of the local station , you turn to thank him for his aid but no one is there. You blink. The sun has started to rise and there’s no way that you would have missed his exit. The cool silk of his handkerchief is still neatly wrapped around your hand. You let out a shuddering exhale before deciding to go in and file your report.

The process is quick. Officer Kurusu takes your statement and explains that an investigation will be done on what happened and what the procedure will be like for pressing charges. He asks a few questions about the person who interjected but you explain that they accompanied you part way to the station and left. Something stops you from telling the kind officer with his sharp blue eyes about how your rescuer seemingly faded into nothing with the dawn. A police officer accompanies you home and after you’ve locked all your doors and windows. You allow yourself to think over what’s happened. ***** A few days later, you receive a call from Officer Kurusu. They found your assailant near to the alley as stated. The police have him in custody but this will take time as his injuries prevent him from speaking. While he had been incapacitated in the alley, a wild animal had attacked his prone body. You privately wish that it had just eaten him while Kurusu went on to explain that as soon as he had details for you, he would be in contact. 

 

The handkerchief stays folded in your bag at all times.

 

*****  
You feel slightly foolish coming back to the alley but you’re armed and there are people about.  
You couldn’t tell anyone. A mysterious man saved you and led you back to your home? Your friends would have you committed. Your parents would wonder if you’ve been alone for so long that you’ve taken to inventing a mysterious stranger for excitement. Regardless. You leave the card and flowers close to the entrance of the alley. 

*****

 

His hands reverently brush over the flower petals and trace your words. “ Thank you very much for helping me. I appreciate it.” Your name finishes the end of the message and Ren murmurs it into the night. 

 

*****

 

Your eyes snap open from your sleep. You get up to see nothing but shafts of moonlight seeping into your room. The familiar sight comforts you and you fall back to into a dreamless sleep.


	36. Request: Saniwa/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I have a pregnant saniwa getting spoiled by everyone? The father can be anyone abd theyre all in love with her. Kissing is fine but no smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got you anon! Enjoy.

Kashuu loves coming to you in the early mornings before he has to share you with the others. The quiet stillness of the morning brings back the memories of when he had been your only sword at the citadel.

Kashuu’s hands are gentle as they rub cream into your skin. They glide along and you let out a languid sigh as he strokes his thumbs into your hip bones. “You’re so beautiful, Aruji.” He murmurs as he presses a kiss between your breasts. He nimbly ties your robe closed. “Can I paint your nails as well?” 

“Kashuu? Is that you in there?” Hasebe grouses through the door. “It’s almost time for you to leave.” You’ll be going on an expedition, you know. He rolls his eyes.

 

“I’ll paint them when I come back. They’ll be red to match mine. “ He brings your hand to his lips before pressing it against his chest and kissing you.  
*****

You’ve finally begun to drift off to sleep, comfortable as Hasebe’s arm is wrapped around your waist and his legs neatly tucked behind yours. The new weight of the baby makes sleeping on your side, the only way to get any proper rest.

 

“Aruji? “Rapid knocking at the door. Your eyes snap open as you shift out of his embrace to stand up, blankets tangling as Hasebe jumps to his feet. Harsh panting is all you can make out before the knocking starts again. “Aruji? May I come in?” The door frame trembles with the force of the knocking. 

Hasebe slams open the screen door and shouts “You again? Aruji-sama needs her rest instead of you coming in here at all of hours of the night attempting to break in. I’ve told you many times to not disturb her and you keep coming back!” You come closer to the open screen to see Kikkou there with his futon, cheeks flushed. “I wasn’t able to see you all day since I was away on an expedition. I was so over come with longing that my feet brought me here. I can only rest once I’ve seen your face. “ He whispers as he shuffles closer. Before he can step into the room, Hasebe stretches out both of his hands to block him. “Go back to your room.” He hisses. You can sense that Hasebe is about to enter a full blown rant and that Kikkou won’t give in until he is at least allowed to sleep outside of the door. Last time, that agreement took over four hours to attain and you couldn’t sleep from the mix of sounds stemming from Hasebe’s teeth grinding and Kikkou’s whimpers. 

“Come Kikkou. “ You pat the space next to you. “ Yes, Aruji!” He skips over to you. Hasebe is standing there with his mouth agape while you tell him to come back to bed. You sigh as both of them shift closer. Hasebe against your back as you lay on your side and Kikkou facing you. Kikkou is stroking at your collarbones as he fervently whispers “ Thank you,Aruji. I wanted to tell you..” You press your lips against Kikkou’s , cutting him off and then turn over to kiss Hasebe before uttering a firm good night. A plaintive Aruji escapes Hasebe’s mouth before you gently say good night again.


	37. Author’s note ♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little PSA!

Hello, my lovely darlings. I have been a little occupied with RL but I’ve made it my goal to do at least 5 minutes of writing before bed. I’ve been really invested in this one but it’s slow going.

This reader reminds me of the one who fell in love with Ranmaru but a little older and perhaps more jaded by the world. Maybe they broke up or they’ve never met. What do you all think?

Soft anon’s been playing a lot of otome games lately so I am trying to flesh this out more. I want to do a common route and then branch out into the other characters. People can meet anywhere and fall in love at anytime, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please let me know if you see any errors so I can fix them. I accept requests in the comments below or at my Twitter. Thank you <3


End file.
